Together
by CookieMonsterr
Summary: They turned and saw Persona. "Enjoy it while you can. Training starts tonight." NxM Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction.**

**Please review (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, of course. **

* * *

Silence.

Fifteen year old Mikan shifted about uneasily. She was sitting under the Sakura tree, hugging her knees as the gentle wind blew, caressing her loose auburn hair and stirring leaves next to her.

No, wait, she was sitting under _his_ Sakura tree.

Five years had passed since she entered the Academy, and she had blossomed into a beautiful girl who earned herself a fan club, just like Natsume and Ruka. She was now a three-star student who had learnt how to control her Nullification Alice pretty well. Still, the loving and bright personality was present in Mikan, and so was the klutz in her.

She glanced at the dormitories where the Elementary students resided, everything was dark. Even the light which usually shone from Hotaru's three-star bedroom was absent.

_Good, she's resting now, after nights of tinkering with her inventions. _

Mikan sighed; she knew Hotaru was upset with her for staying up late at night. Nothing good came out of that. It was a cycle: waking up late, being late for class, getting shot by Hotaru's Baka Gun, falling asleep during Jinno-sensei's lessons and detentions. This was wrong; she was supposed to do the exact opposite of what she was doing now. She was not progressing.

Not progressing at all.

But still, she told herself that she would wait, and so it was.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

"_Oi, Polka, get some sleep tonight."_

"_I'm fine! And my name is MIKAN."_

"_Panda-eyes."_

"_I do not have Pan-"_

"_You look uglier with Panda-eyes, Panda-eyes"_

"_NATSUMMME!"_

_**End of Flashback.**_A cough.

* * *

Mikan sat up straight and scanned her surroundings. A familiar figure emerged from the darkness, limping and grumbling about the pain. She shot up to her feet and placed his arm around her shoulder as they headed towards the dormitories.

She made him lay on his bed before dashing to the medicinal cabinet in his toilet. She was all too familiar with the procedure.

Clasping the first-aid kit in her hand, she sat next to him and slowly unbuttoned his bloody shirt. She winced when she saw the bruises, multiple cuts and a deep gash that was bleeding badly. She spoke as her hands moved about, applying medication and bandaging the wounds. The Black Cat still had his mask on, so Mikan could not tell if he was listening, but his breathing grew calmer and quieter.

"Ne, Natsume, I can't bear to watch a good friend like you suffer like that. It's hard. I wish I could do something about it. But of course, I know a silly baka like me can't do much to help you with your missions and all, so this is the least I can do for you. Take care of yourself alright; know that I'll help you with your wounds and everything."

Mikan flashed a goofy grin.

"And I know that your missions benefit our Academy and you rescue some of the little ones who had been captured by the AAO, so for that, thank you Natsume."

Mikan returned the first-aid kit to the cabinet and sat on the bed next to Natsume. She gently removed the mask and saw his eyelids closed. She brushed his bangs to the side of his forehead and got up to leave, placing the mask on the nightstand.

"Alright then, I'm going now, goodnight!" Mikan chirped as she turned towards the door.

A hand grabbed her wrist.

The hand yanked her down.

The right side of Mikan's face was barely inches away from Natsume's face.

Mikan squeaked.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Chapter 2 should be up late next week or early next next week.**

**My exams start next week -.-**

**Reviews please?**

**Thank you! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Twooo. RxR?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, of course.**

* * *

A deafening shriek tore through the dormitories the moment Mikan Sakura laid her eyes on the clock. It was already 7.15am and classes were to start in fifteen minutes. She rushed through her morning routine before slipping on her high school uniform. The uniform was very much similar to the one she wore when she was in the Elementary branch, only now that the red checkered skirt had been replaced by a blue checkered one. She decided to let her waist length auburn hair down as she grabbed her schoolbag before glancing at the clock once again.

_7.23am, good, there's still time. _

She yanked the door open and dashed out, not quite looking at what, or who, was ahead of her.

_Unless I bump into that…_

And yes, she bumped into someone.

_Idiot._

And yes, it was Hyuuga Natsume.

And yes, he called her Polka-dots again.

And of course, this was followed by a rather friendly exchange of words between the two class partners before Mikan raced to her classroom.

* * *

**Classroom**

"Good morning everyone!" Mikan announced just as she stepped into the classroom. She scanned the area and was relieved that Jinno-sensei had yet to reach class.

As the class had anticipated, she ran towards her childhood best friend, well that is if you could call Hotaru that, with her arms outstretched.

"Hotaruuuuuu!"

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Don't touch me"

"But you are my best friend!"

"I don't want to get your baka germs."

"Hotaru you're such a meanie!"

Just then, the classroom door opened and two fifteen year old boys stepped in. One of them had blond hair and sparkling blue eyes; resting on his arm was a rabbit, the very same one that he had with him since the first time Mikan met had him at the age of ten, Ruka Nogi. Next to him was his best friend, of course, Natsume Hyuuga; tall, tanned, well-built, piercing crimson eyes, handsome facial features and messy raven hair. No one could deny it, he was gorgeous. They both were. Just as it was years ago, their fan girls swooned over them, asking them for dates and what not; and just as it was years ago, they ran away from the two, screaming for help as the ends of their hair burned. No prizes for guessing who the culprit was.

_Tch, annoying b-_

"Good morning Ruka and Natsume!"

Natsume's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar cheerful voice. He looked up and saw his partner grinning at Ruka and him. For a split second, his eyes travelled all over her. She still was the same dense and clumsy girl that she was five years ago when she first arrived at the Academy. Except that now, her thin pony tails were replaced by her soft waist-length hair. She grew taller and more… beautiful.

"Good morning to you Mikan," Ruka smiled at the brunette as she grinned at him.

Natsume noticed Ruka trying to hide a slight blush on his cheeks as Mikan started ranting about yet another encounter with Mr. Bear in the Northern Forest. He was aware about how his best friend felt about Mikan since they were ten. He watched in amusement as Mikan waved her arms and gestured about.

_Curvaceous too,_ he smirked.

"Hn"

She looked at him upon hearing his voice. He stared directly into Mikan's chocolate-brown eyes. She blinked in confusion.

* * *

**Flashback**

_A hand grabbed her wrist._

_The hand yanked her down._

_The right side of Mikan's face was barely inches away from Natsume's face._

_Mikan squeaked._

"_Thanks."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Mikan's heart pounded as she gazed into those crimson orbs. She knew his character surprisingly well, and she could see more than the cold personality that he puts up almost all the time.

Almost.

The classroom door opened once again as Jinno-sensei entered and his presence sent his students scuttling back to their seats. Mikan slid into her seat and the faint tinge of red on her cheeks faded away. She rested her chin on her hand as she looked out of the window and watched as students from the Elementary branch ran about, playing a game of tag, except for the fact that some of them were flying and teleporting about. She smiled to herself when she remembered her first day as a pupil of Gakuen Alice, and her first encounter with Natsume, which turned out horribly.

"MIKAN SAKURA!"

Mikan gulped as she turned her head to the front.

"I'm not too pleased with you, Mikan Sakura, haven't been and never will be," Jinno-sensei stated in a matter-of-fact tone as sparks of lightning emitted from his pointer.

"You're just a biased idiot who abuses his authority and uses his Alice to punish his students."

The class gasped and turned to Hotaru. She was mad, courting death and dancing with the devil. They watched on in horror as the sparks grew bigger, aiming at Hotaru.

Mikan snapped her fingers and the sparks disappeared. Her Alice had improved dramatically within the span of five years. Jinno-sensei cursed under his breath and damned his luck for getting a student like Mikan with the Nullification Alice, though he had to admit that she did work hard to control it.

"Ne, Hotaru, thank you. But I'm the one he wants to punish; it was my fault in the first place, so just let it be, alright? Jinno-sensei, please spare her," Mikan smiled weakly.

_Baka_, thought Natsume and Hotaru.

Mikan's eyes wandered to the window for some time as Jinno-sensei remained silent, debating about this problem student. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw a familiar figure walking towards the Northern Forest.

"Gomenasai Jin-Jin! I'll be back!" Mikan dashed out of the classroom before anyone could stop her.

_That girl is such a pain_.

* * *

**The Northern Forest**

Mikan ran about aimlessly, looking for him. She tried to recall the direction at which he was headed but to no avail. She sighed and leaned against a tree, catching her breath. Mikan looked up at the clouds in the sky, flashbacks playing in her head.

The times when she waited for Natsume to return from his missions.

The times when she saw him battered and bruised.

The times when she helped him bandage his wounds.

_Natsume…_

"So the girl of Nullification is looking for me huh."

Mikan gasped when she saw him standing in front of her. She hesitated for a second when she saw the variety of Alice control devices on him, ranging from ear rings to bracelets, all necessary to suppress and control his Alice- the Mark of Death. She looked directly into his eyes, which was half covered by a half-face white mask he always wore.

"Persona-sensei, I have a request."

"Go on."

"Please train me and send me for missions with Natsume. When I get better, I'll take his place."

Mikan gritted her teeth when she saw Persona smirk. Deep down, however, Persona was surprised. He had never heard of anyone requesting to transfer to the Dangerous Ability class. The current DA students would even kill to transfer out and be liberated from his clutches.

"No."

"Nani?"

"I said no, you're too weak and your Alice still has a long way to go."

"Please, Persona-sensei, give me a chance. I'll work hard."

"Don't test my patience, Nullifier."

"… Hai, please don't tell Natsume about this, arigatou Persona-sensei."

Persona watched in amusement as he watched her retreat to the school building.

_Helping the Black Cat huh. You're an interesting one, Mikan Sakura._

_I'll be watching you._

**

* * *

**

Review?:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter threeeeeeeee. RxR?**

**mangaluver123- Thank you for being my first reviewer:D And I'll take that as a suggestion for a story(:**

**AmBEr aka BDBH- HELLO WOMAN. Hahaha. Thanks for reviewing:D Elmomomo.**

**senichio-san24****, ****MirSan.KouKag****, ****Celine's Imagination****- Thank you guys:D I'll work on the length of the chapters(: **

* * *

Mikan ran along the path back to her classroom, tears blurring her vision. She dropped by the toilet and stared into the mirror, wiping off traces off her tears. Persona's words stung her badly, but only because what he had said was true; she was weak and to her, exerting control over her Alice needed polishing. She was deemed useless, despite having a powerful Alice.

_Such irony,_ Mikan thought, laughing silently at her reflection.

_You're a baka, Mikan. You're desperate._

She plastered a smile onto her face and examined herself. Satisfied, she left the toilet and her thoughts behind, contented at the thought that she took her stand in.

_Yes, I'm desperate. I'm desperate to help him, to pull him out of the darkness he has been enveloped in for years. He doesn't deserve this._

As if on cue, the bell rang the moment she stepped out of the toilet. The hallway was filled with students who were strolling to their next class. Mikan cringed; time in between lessons would mean that the cohort of students in the high school division would have some time to themselves, and this would mean trouble.

Trouble, would be in reference to her fan boys.

She glanced down the hallway. In between the throng of students, she spotted a group of boys running down the hallway. Mikan turned to the opposite direction and sped away. Unfortunately for her, one of them caught a glimpse of her retreating figure and had the group of boys chase after her.

"Mikan-chan! Please go on a date with me!"

"You're hot!"

"Kawaii!"

"She's mine!"

"No, she's mine you idiot!"

Mikan turned round a corner and ran into nearest classroom she saw, slamming the door behind her. She held her breath as she heard footsteps nearing… and backing off. She heaved a sigh of relief and leaned her forehead against the door, hands still clutching the door handles.

_So this is how Natsume and Ruka feel, it gets annoying after awhile._

"Hn. Annoying aren't they."

Mikan's eyes widened and she turned around. She was surprised to see that the only person in the classroom was Natsume.

"Yes they are, but some of them are really nice!" Mikan grinned childishly.

"Tch. Where'd you go?"

"Uh… to the toilet. You're here alone?" Mikan smiled sheepishly. It was partial truth after all.

"Yeah, this is the next class we're having Polka."

Mikan pouted when she heard her nickname. She made her way to the back of the classroom and sat down next to Natsume, with her elbows on the table and her hands cupping her chin.

"You know, you've changed, Natsume, since the first time I saw you."

"Hn. How so?"

"You don't think so? You seldom skip lessons anymore and you've been a little nicer to me, although you still don't smile. But still, I think that's great Natsume," Mikan turned to him and smiled brightly.

Natsume was retained his outer appearance, but he felt a small smile coming up. She was right; his last escape attempt from the Academy was five years ago and he attended classes regularly, but it didn't mean he paid any attention to the teacher. The cold aura around him had disappeared over the years but he still put up a cold front to avoid unnecessary attention.

It was because of that annoying girl who he constantly bumped into.

It was because of that annoying voice that sounded whenever he was lonely.

It was because of that annoying smile which never faded.

It was because of the warmth emitted.

It was because of the light that lit up his world.

"It was because of you, baka." Natsume muttered, too caught up in his thoughts to remember that Mikan was sitting right next to him.

_I just said that out loud didn't I._

"Me?"

"Yeah, I have to babysit you while you go around wrecking havoc and sleeping in class. I'm the first person they come to when you go missing. Besides, I have to…"

The door opened and Mikan's classmates came in, filling up their seats. Voices and laughter engulfed the classroom as a paper airplane, controlled the Alice of Levitation, flew about, occasionally crashing into someone's head.

_Watch out for you_, Natsume thought.

Hotaru walked up to Mikan, who greeted her brightly.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Nani, Hotaru!" Mikan yelled, rubbing her sore head caused by Hotaru's Baka Cannon.

Hotaru dropped a file of worksheets in front of Mikan.

"Courtesy of Jinno-sensei; he wants it done by tomorrow or you'll get detention, baka. Ja ne," Hotaru turned and went over to her seat, leaving Mikan to wallow in her own misery.

Mikan's jaw dropped while scanning the questions on the worksheets. Jinno-sensei could kill with that. Natsume glanced over and smirked; that girl needed big help. She wasn't one to shoulder such a load by herself. Natsume saw it coming.

"Ne Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think you could help me with-"

"The library at 4pm after school, don't be late Polka."

"Hai, arigatou Natsume-kun!" Mikan beamed.

* * *

**The Northern Forest**

_Jeez, Polka's quite a handful. _Natsume glanced up at the sky and estimated that it was about 7.30pm. They had spent three and a half hours completing the worksheets Mikan was assigned to. It was ridiculous, considering the fact that the topics in the worksheets were nothing new.

Natsume stopped in his path and turned to the tree on his right.

"Persona, show yourself."

Persona emerged from behind the tree, smirking.

"Not bad, my Black Cat, seems like the training does you good after all. There will be no missions tonight, by the way."

Natsume turned to walk away, he didn't want to spend unnecessary time with Persona, and he had enough of his DA teacher. Heck, Persona could hardly be referred as a teacher. He began missions when he was ten. What kind of a sick teacher sends his students on life-threatening missions, what more students at the age of ten?

"Who is Mikan to you?"

Natsume froze in his tracks; he didn't want to turn back. Persona could read his emotions like an open book.

"She's my partner. What do you want?"

"Interesting Alice she has don't you think?"

"Don't you dare go near her," Natsume warned, clenching his fists, turning his knuckles white.

"We'll wait and see, my favourite student."

Natsume turned around only to find out that Persona had left. He cursed under his breath before leaving, and walked towards his Sakura tree. He lay under the tree on his back, watching the skies turn dark. Natsume closed his eyes and thought about the day's events when he heard someone sit down next to him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your blackmailing friend?"

"Hai. But she said that she's about to complete an invention, so she doesn't want me around, in case I broke anything. I'm such a klutz aren't I?"

"No kidding."

"NATSUME! You're supposed to make me feel better!"

"Hn."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Mikan shifted about uneasily, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger while glancing at Natsume. Seeing this, he smirked; he knew her too well.

_So she wants to go to Central Town tomorrow huh._

"Natsume, couldyoupleasegotoCentralTownwithmebecauseJinJinwon'tletmegowithoutmypartner."

"No."

"Pleeease! There's no school tomorrow and I want Howalons!"

"No."

"Pleeease!"

"No."

"Pleeease!"

"Tch, you act like you're seven."

"I DO NOT!" Mikan stuck out her tongue.

"Tch, meet me here at 11am tomorrow. Don't be late or I'll leave."

"Hai! Thank you!"

Mikan's smile changed into a worried expression abruptly. Natsume glanced at the brunette's face.

"You look uglier. I don't have missions tonight."

"Oh that's a relief! I'll go get ready for tomorrow. Ja ne!"

Mikan got up to leave when she felt Natsume's hand on her shoulder. She turned around and looked at him in confusion. His fringe covered his eyes and Mikan knew that something was up.

"Oi, Polka."

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there, if you need someone. I'll protect you, Polka."

Mikan smiled.

"I know you will Natsume-kun."

She brushed her fingers gently across his left cheek before walking back to the dormitories, leaving Natsume alone. He gave a slight smile before making his way to his special-star room.

A figure watched as the Black Cat left. After Natsume's retreating figure was swallowed up by the shadows, he held a walkie-talkie to his mouth.

"Reo, the Black Cat's going to Central Town tomorrow, we can move in before he leaves."

"Good, you can return back to headquarters. Anything else?" Reo's voice returned from the walkie-talkie.

He smirked.

"I think I've found his weakness."

* * *

**I feel like eliminating one of the main characters now in the next chapter because of one of my results :(**

**Review?:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter fourrrr:D**

**AmBEr aka BDBH****: **Lol I have decided not to kill anyone. (I sound like a sadist -.- WHICH I'M NOT, but I'm sure you know that:D) And ahhha yes correct! NxM best.

**MirSan.KouKag**: HAHA YES. I think that being in Mikan's position would be like :D And thanks for the review and compliment(:

**xxbabyxox**: I won't be erasing any characters off because I don't think I could bear to lol. Thanks for the review!

**Lady Innocence**: Your review made me smile big big:D Thank you!

**ayhartyuMikaTsume**: And you too:D thank you for the review and compliment:D

**Reviews make me happy:D So thank you those who have reviewed:D **

* * *

"_You said you'll protect me."_

"_I'm sor-"_

"_You said you'll be there for me, whenever I needed someone."_

"_Please…"_

"_You lied, Hyuuga."_

Natsume jolted awake. He lay on his bed for a long time, looking up at the ceiling as he thought about his nightmare.

_I won't let that happen. I promised her. I promised Mikan._

He sat up abruptly, remembering that he had to meet her that morning. He peeled off his perspiration-soaked shirt and glanced at the clock.

_9.30 a.m. Might as well._

He pulled himself out of bed and into the shower. After completing his morning routine, he threw on a long black sleeve shirt which he rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and slid into a pair of dark blue denim jeans. He examined himself in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair, giving it a messy look.

And thus, he looked hot.

Leaving the dormitory, he glanced at the building next to it which was the girls' dormitory. He turned towards it and walked over briskly, thinking up of some excuse as to why he would be waiting outside Mikan's room.

**The girls' dormitory**

Natsume climbed up the staircase and turned towards the corridor where Mikan's room was. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her room door half open.

_She can't be that stupid._

He dashed towards the door and flung it open. His eyes widened in shock as he surveyed the room.

* * *

KRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!

Mikan stirred in her sleep, stretching her right hand towards the nightstand, blindly feeling for the alarm clock. She pried her eyes open and saw the time: 9.30 a.m. Mikan didn't want to be late so she forced herself out of bed to get ready. After a quick shower, Mikan wore a pink spaghetti top with a white mini skirt. She let her hair down and combed it neatly.

"Oh that's sweet, going on a date?"

Mikan turned and faced the window, where to source of the voice came from. She gasped when she saw Reo Mouri standing on the window sill.

"I won't hurt you, I just need you as bait."

"Bait?"

"Yes, bait for the Black Cat."

Mikan's eyes widened in fear as Reo advanced towards her; she overturned the table and chairs to stall him.

"NATSUMMMME!"

"There's a sound barrier around your room, it's useless."

"Natsume…"

* * *

Natsume gritted his teeth, consumed by rage. He hurled his fist at the wall.

"My my, such angst."

"Mouri," Natsume growled.

"I'll see you in the Northern Forest, and don't you worry, we'll take gooood care of her," Reo grinned cynically before leaping out of the window.

**The Northern Forest**

Natsume sped through the Northern Forest, his eyes scanning his surroundings. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. He wiped his perspiration off his forehead with the back of his hand as he ran and soon, he came across an opening. Two members of the Anti-Alice Organisation stood in between Mikan, who was bound and gagged, sitting on the ground. Reo stood a few metres away from them, arms crossed with a smirk on his face.

"I'm the one you want, so let her go."

"Tch. We have to take extra measures. I'm not letting her off that easily either. She punches like a b-," Reo vaguely pointed to a bruise near his lips.

"You'll pay," Natsume muttered, forming a fireball in each palm.

"Oh, be patient, you don't want your little beauty disfigured, do you?" Reo smiled, nodding at one of AAO member standing next to Mikan.

The agent nodded and lowered himself to face Mikan. As he drew a short imaginary line in the air inches away from her cheek, a cut mirroring the line appeared on her cheek. Mikan's eyes widened when she felt the sting and glanced at Natsume.

**BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!!BAKA!!**

The three members of the AAO collapsed, wincing in pain. Mikan and Natsume turned towards the direction of the shots and saw Hotaru standing next to Ruka.

"The Baka Bazooka," Hotaru murmured to herself.

"Natsume! Now!" Ruka yelled.

Natsume created a small fire behind Mikan to burn the ropes, but nothing happened. He cursed under his breath.

_Alice-prevention ropes._

Natsume surrounded Reo and his two agents in rings of fire before going over to Mikan to help her undo the ropes. As he loosened the ropes, something slammed into his head.

Hard.

Natsume cursed, placing his hand over the area on his head where he got hit and felt blood. His vision was blurred, with spots of black appearing in his vision, quickly taking over.

_No, I can't pass out now._

Mikan tore the loosened rope off her wrists and knelt next to Natsume, cradling his head. She turned to look at his attacker and was surprised to see Reo standing behind them, smirking. He lifted his leg and kicked Mikan in her stomach. She shrieked in pain and collapsed onto the ground. Natsume growled and summoned whatever strength he had left to use his Fire Alice.

He writhed in agony.

He couldn't afford to exhaust himself any more, no, not when Mikan was still in danger, neither could he let the nightmare turn into a reality. He got on all fours with Mikan lying under his body, their faces barely inches away from each other, shielding her from Reo's blows. Blow after blow, Natsume remained in his posture. Tears streamed down Mikan's face when she saw blood dripping from Natsume's face and mouth. He gave a reassuring, almost unnoticeable, smile before brushing away strands of hair away from her eyes using his right index finger.

_Natsume…_

"That's enough…" Mikan whimpered as she felt Natsume wince each time Reo dealt a blow on him. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

A familiar bright blue light emitted from Mikan's body. But this time, it was massive.

* * *

**The faculty room**

"Narumi-sensei! Mikan! Natsume! AAO! Northern Forest!" Ruka yelled.

Narumi blinked in confusion. Stringing Ruka's sentence together, he left without a word after summoning Jinno-sensei. Hotaru looked out of the window and saw Narumi-sensei running towards the Northern Forest. She gasped when she saw the forest enveloped by Mikan's Alice.

A shockwave passed the Academy, and all Alices were nullified.

_Mikan you baka._

* * *

**The Northern Forest**

Narumi raced through the forest, plotting a map in his mind as he navigated through the paths. He came to a familiar opening Ruka had told him about.

His eyes widened.

In the middle of the opening were Mikan and Natsume, who were now lying side by side, unconscious. Around them were the three agents from the AAO who were slumped on ground motionless. Narumi called for security to deal with the agents before attending to Mikan and Natsume who were out cold. He lifted Natsume to hoist him over his shoulder when he met a slight resistance. Glancing down, he saw Natsume's hand intertwined with Mikan's.

He smiled.

**The Infirmary**

"NATSUME!" Mikan shrieked and sat up quickly.

She looked around the familiar four walls of a ward in their school's infirmary. She racked her brains to remember what had happened earlier on. It all came whizzing back to her- Reo, the fight, the rescue, Natsume…

"Natsume!"

"Oi, keep it down Polka, I'm trying to sleep."

Mikan whirled to the right side of her bed and saw Natsume sitting on a chair by the bedside, resting his head on her bed. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the bandage around Natsume's head. She nudged him gently but to no avail.

The pig was already asleep.

"Baka. You were out for two days and the other baka by your bed has been by your side ever since he was treated," Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"Itai…" Mikan murmured, rubbing her sorehead.

"Hotaru, she's recovering!" Ruka protested.

"That's what you get, for worrying me like that baka," Hotaru slung her Baka Cannon over her shoulder and walked out of the ward.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Ruka walked to the other side of the bed. He clasped Mikan's hand gently, who shifted about uncomfortably. Right at that moment, Mikan could have sworn she felt and saw Natsume tense up.

"Mikan, take care of yourself, you really had me worried there," Ruka whispered, "I don't want to see you hurt anymore."

"Hai…" Mikan smiled meekly, "Ruka, I would like to rest for a bit now."

"Alright then, I'll visit you again after school."

Ruka laid Mikan's hand down gently on the bed and headed towards the doorway. Looking back, he saw Mikan leaning forward to get closer to Natsume, her hand gently stroking his raven hair.

A pang of heartache; and he left.

* * *

Natsume gazed at the sleeping brunette. She looked beautiful, as always. He leaned back in his chair with his eyes shut. He turned his head sharply when he heard the door slid open.

"Leave."

Persona smirked. This was getting interesting; after training his favourite student for almost 6 years, he had never seen the Black Cat behave that way. No, not towards a girl. She had to be really something to tear down the cold wall around his Black Cat.

"So she's just your partner?"

"Don't you dare…"

"She volunteered herself. She wanted to help you. I turned her down. But judging by that day's performance, she'll do alright. Pass her the message, will you?"

That said, Persona left. Natsume turned his head back at Mikan, who was sleeping peacefully. His heart pounded and his mind panicked. Persona had to be lying. There was no way Mikan could have been so stupid to risk her life.

Stupid enough to risk her life, to help him.

To save him.

Natsume felt caged in; it seemed like the four walls of the ward was starting to close in. His breathing grew heavier. He had to get out, even if it was just for a short moment. He turned and walked towards the door.

"Natsume?"

He stopped without turning back to face Mikan, his hand still on the door.

"Why, Polka, why are you so stupid?" Natsume demanded, his voice composed.

Mikan gasped; Persona must have told him. She got out of the bed and stood metres away behind Natsume.

" I want to help you," Mikan answered defiantly.

"IDIOT! I'M THE ONE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTING YOU. YOUR LIFE, YOUR WHOLE LIFE IS AT STAKE HERE, I CAN'T RISK THAT. CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD?! I… I just want you to be safe, always."

Mikan stared at Natsume, speechless. Never once had she seen him lose his cool, never once had he yelled at her to that extent, never once had he expressed himself like that.

Never once had he showed her how much he cared and worried for her well-being.

But he just did.

Mikan took a few seconds to compose herself. She walked up behind Natsume and wrapped her arms around him from the back tightly.

"Yes, I know that Natsume," she whispered, leaning her head on his back.

He turned around and returned the hug. Mikan felt safe; she felt so safe in his arms.

"Then why?" Natsume mumbled hoarsely.

Mikan gently broke the hug and looked straight into his eyes.

"You have been risking your life for this Academy all these years, going on missions and even saving the younger children who had been kidnapped. You were in the darkness since the first time I met you. You isolated yourself from almost everyone because you didn't want to get them hurt. You saved them, at your own expense. Don't you think, Natsume Hyuuga, that it's time you let someone save you?"

Natsume stared at the girl standing in front of him, hardly believing what he had just heard. It felt unreal. This girl was taking the plunge. She was taking the plunge with and _for_ him. She didn't have to do that. She had already done so much for him. Her mere presence lit up his life.

She had taken his hand and guided him out of the darkness.

She had shown him how meaningful life could be.

She was the reason how he had learnt to appreciate life.

She was the reason why Natsume Hyuuga had abandoned thoughts of suicide years ago.

He took a step forward and hugged Mikan again. This time, his arms were wrapped around her even more tightly and protectively; as if she could disappear like a stain of breath on a mirror, as if this was moment would be their last. Eyes closed, their heads rested on the other's shoulder.

_This moment now, let it be, and don't change a thing._

"Thank you… Thank you Mikan Sakura, for saving my life."

* * *

**I hope I did the scene at the Northern Forest alright.**

**I don't know when Chapter 5 is coming up, so just keep a lookout for it if you want:D But it ****might ****take awhile because it's getting a busier at school and all.**

**Review?:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five!:D**

**For the part where the AAO incident took place in Chapter 4, Natsume didn't really fight much because I figured that since the blow dealt to his head was super painful and all, his movements and all had to been limited pretty badly. Yup, thank you ****Lee0616**** for mentioning that:D I'll try to work on fight scenes.**

**A big big thank you to the following reviewers: ****mangaluver123****, ****mae2605**, **angelgirl251**, **MirSan.KouKag**, **dominiqueanne**, **ami-aim14**, **Lee0616**, **Lady Innocence****, ****Jo!**

**And of course to those who have favourited this story and/or CookieMonsterr. Much love!**

**Read and review?**

* * *

Mikan Sakura plopped herself onto her bed, snuggling into her pillows and blanket. She had been hospitalized for a whole week and she definitely had enough of the food, the nurses, the hard beds and the intoxicating smell of antibiotics. She stared at the ceiling, not moving for quite some time. A sudden thought struck her and had Mikan leaping out of bed and scuttling towards his room.

Natsume Hyuuga's special star room, of course.

Mikan pounded his room door, silently praying that he was inside. She heard him unlock the door and took a step back.

"Polka, you better have a good reason for coming," Natsume grumbled, obvious that he was rudely awoken by her incessant knocking.

"Of course I do! Natsume… Did you forget?"

"Hn?"

"We're supposed to go to Central Town! How about now? Before we have to get back to work and everything," Mikan suggested, grinning at the boy in front of her.

_She's unbelievable. _

"Tch. Fine. Go change."

"I already am dressed!"

Natsume glanced at her attire. She was wearing a white spaghetti top with a pair of denim mini shorts. She wore her hair down, as usual, and presented herself with the familiar cheerful smile. The stay at the hospital didn't seem to wear her down a single bit.

"Fine, come in."

Mikan stepped into his room. She was familiar with it; having been to his room countless times before to aid him after his missions. Natsume flung his wardrobe doors open and took the first thing he saw. He emerged from the bathroom wearing a tucked-out long-sleeved black button shirt, and as usual, folded the sleeves until his elbow. This was accompanied by a pair of denim jeans.

And of course, he looked hot, as always.

"Hai, let's go!" Mikan cheered.

**Central Town**

Natsume showed a straight face as he walked through the market, hands in his pocket. His partner, on the other hand, proved to be a stark contrast in comparison to him. As he walked, she ran from stall to stall, buying all sorts of food and stuffing herself silly. She finally caught up with Natsume, panting. He frowned when he saw her cradling two large boxes of Howalons and two cones of ice-cream.

"You just got discharged today you idiot."

"I know! But they taste so good! Besides, we were supposed to go last week but the…" Mikan broke off, looking nervous.

Natsume placed his hand on her left shoulder and gave slight reassuring squeeze, reminding her that she was safe with him. Mikan abandoned thoughts of the attack by the Anti-Alice Organisation and smiled again. She handed him an ice-cream before skipping off happily to a nearby Sakura Tree which was located on a slope near the outskirts of Central Town. Natsume relaxed a little and followed her behind.

They sat under the tree for a few hours, sharing the boxes of Howalons, with Mikan occasionally shuttling to Central Town and back for more food. Of course, she ate more than Natsume, and talked **a lot** more than the latter. Neither had to say it; they both enjoyed each other's company. By then, the Sun was beginning to set and the two of them leaned against the tree trunk, side by side to admire the view, in silence.

"Enjoy it while you can."

They both turned towards the direction of the voice and saw Persona emerge from behind the tree.

"Training for Sakura starts tonight at 1am, be punctual with our Black Cat, at the usual place," Persona informed before retreating again, disappearing as sudden as he had arrived.

Mikan turned her head slowly back to the sunset and watched the ball of fire disappear behind the row of shops, leaving behind a shade of pink in the sky. She had to be mentally-prepared for the training. She had a rough idea about what she had to go through and it would stretch her far more than anything else. She was leaping out of her comfort zone.

_I'll be strong. I'll be strong for Natsume._

"You okay?" Natsume asked, staring straight at the darkening sky.

"Hai… Ne Natsume, do you think I'll do alright?" Mikan asked, looking at him.

Natsume turned and met her gaze.

"You will; and don't worry, I'll be there with you. Go back to your room and get some rest, I'll come and get you when it's time to go," Natsume replied, getting up and walking ahead.

**Mikan's room**

Tap. Tap.

Mikan frowned, eyes closed, trying to shut out the sound and continued sleeping.

Tap. Tap.

She tossed a pillow towards the window.

_Stupid bird._

CRASH!

Mikan sat up straight in alarm. She looked around and saw a stone the size of a tennis ball on the floor surrounded by fragments of glass. She gulped when she saw Natsume standing the window sill, arms crossed. The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating Natsume's face and alluring crimson eyes. She noticed that he was holding his infamous Black Cat mask.

"Get up you pig."

"Gomenasai Natsume!" Mikan scuttled towards the toilet and reappeared seconds later in the Academy's Physical Education attire, which was a simply-designed white-coloured shirt accompanied by a pair of shorts.

Natsume motioned to her to follow him. He hesitated for a moment, debating as to whether it was better for Mikan to take the easier way out- the stairs. He settled on the thought that exposure would work best in gearing Mikan up for training. He leapt out of the window and landed on the floor quietly. Mikan stared at the distance between her room and the ground, horrified. Usually, she would be wailing about how impossible it was for her to achieve such a feat, but no, she couldn't hold Natsume back. She couldn't let him worry. Hence, she took a breath and leapt down.

She landed on the ground noiselessly.

_She's good._

**The Northern Forest**

They jogged deeper into Northern Forest quietly, with Natsume leading the way. Mikan was thankful for the moonlight, for without it, they could run with blindfolds on and yet not notice the difference. They finally reached an opening, smaller than the one where the incident with the Anti-Alice Organisation took place. In the middle of the opening stood a naked tree stripped of all its leaves; a stark contrast compared to its surroundings. There under a withered branch stood Persona.

"Glad that you're punctual, Black Cat."

"Hn."

"We'll get started. Why don't you take Sakura for a short run?" Persona instructed.

It was in no way meant to be a suggestion. Natsume nodded and motioned to Mikan to follow him, thus beginning their run. The 'short' run was fifteen kilometers long and completed after two hours and a half. Mikan panted, trying to catch her breath. Over the past five years since she first entered the Academy, her physical fitness had improved drastically; but still she had never attempted running for such a long distance.

"You alright?" Natsume asked, his eyes showing signs of concern.

"… Hai!" Mikan smiled. It was not the total truth, however, as her body screamed silently, demanding for a much-needed rest.

"We will move on. Next we will be brushing up on your agility skills; crucial for survival, don't you agree, Hyuuga?"

"Brace yourself Polka, there are one or two DA students around to facilitate this training," Natsume warned in a low voice.

Mikan gulped and they all remained silent for some time. She took the opportunity to get her eyesight used her surroundings and concentrated to heighten her sense of hearing. She readied herself, legs shoulder-width apart and arms near the sides of her body, for the need of sudden movement.

Mikan heard it.

She took a quick, and noticeably big, side-step to her left, cleanly dodging a boulder that whizzed past her. She gave a small victory smile before remembering and turning towards Natsume. Needless to say, he had swiftly evaded it as well. She grinned at him, who nodded in approval.

"Impressive," Persona acknowledged.

A few more boulders and fallen tree branches flew past and the two were successful in dodging and evading them. The objects whizzed by fast and mercilessly; letting one's guard down even for a short moment then would prove to be a fatal mistake.

And that, was the mistake Mikan committed.

A metre-long tree branch hurtled towards Mikan's from behind at high speed. Unfortunately, the latter was too busy concentrating on what was ahead of her that she failed to pay attention to her surroundings.

"POLKA!"

Mikan widened her eyes and whirled round. It was too late. However, instinct kicked in and familiar blue light surrounded Mikan, at which the tree branch landed on the ground lifelessly. She eyed the now motionless tree branch on the ground in disbelief. Deafening silence engulfed the forest for a moment.

"You're better than I thought, Sakura. Now that I've seen what you're capable of, this session will end now. Tomorrow you'll return to find the training more suited for you and Hyuuga to train together and maximize your abilities. Before you go, Hyuuga will guide you through some exercises," Persona directed, taking his leave thereafter.

* * *

"Nani?! You do that all the time?" Mikan exclaimed as Natsume and she made their way back to the dormitories. Her arms, legs and stomach muscles ached from the hundred push-ups and hundred sit ups she did. The fact that she was actually supposed to do two hundred and fifty of each did not help much in comforting her.

"Yeah."

"You're good Natsume!"

"Hn. It's just that you're too idiotic."

"You're mean! But it's rather amazing how you get enough sleep and yet do so well in school," Mikan commented, estimating that there was only about three hours until school starts.

"You adjust. For the past years I get my sleep during class and in the afternoon; you can try that too."

Mikan cringed at the thought of falling asleep during lessons, especially Jinno-sensei's lessons. She couldn't risk getting found out by Hotaru, Ruka, or anyone else for that matter. Her body was going to have to adapt to the abrupt change, one that had to be done as soon and unnoticeable as possible. Just then, Mikan's legs went weak and she nearly collapsed.

Nearly, of course.

She felt Natsume take hold of her arm and put it over his shoulder to support her. She thanked him quietly, assuring him that it was nothing. She steadied herself and continued walking unaided. Natsume watched as she walked ahead of him, humming a happy tune.

"Oi Polka…" Natsume started, causing Mikan to stop in her tracks and turn around to face him.

"Yes?"

"Any regrets?"

Mikan walked back towards and faced him. She stretched her hand out, slightly tip-toeing, to pat the top of his head twice.

"Nope."

Natsume smiled a little, still concerned, however. It was true, and a good thing too, that she was physically fit already. Still, her body would be physically, and mentally, stretched for months to come. It wouldn't be easy to cope with the sudden change. She had to be careful and he had his heartfelt duty to watch out for her. Mikan laughed when she saw his concerned face and playful punched his chest. She then proceeded to grab hold of his sleeve and dragged him along out of the Northern Forest. He gave in to her and followed her behind.

"Oh, Polka?"

"Yes Natsume?"

"You're short."

* * *

**Review?:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Missing in Action for some time, I know. But! Schoolwork has been hectic and there's much to do. So yup, here's a short chapter. Thanks to all those who have faved the story, me and the reviewers:D**

**Chapter 6!**

**Review please:D**

* * *

A pair of soft violet eyes followed the bubbly sixteen-year-old as she walked past the corridor with Hotaru, chatting amiably and pouting cutely when she received a mere nod as a reply. Trailing behind them were Natsume and Ruka. The four of them were close friends, building up trust and favour over the years. The four seemed oblivious to the deadly aura emitted by Natsume and Ruka's fan club as they, except Hotaru, joked and laughed about.

Her smile.

Her laughter.

Her joy.

Her happiness.

He sighed as he ran his hair through his blonde hair. Figuratively speaking, they were father and daughter, ever since the week he brought her into the Academy. He loved her like how a father loved would love his daughter. Six years had passed since she first came into the academy and he had watched her grow up, from a ten-year-old girl to a beautiful teenager. He cringed at the thought of his daughter having to go on missions. He remembered how Persona had approached him a year ago, convincing him to believe that Mikan had potential; the potential to be the Academy' future defense and weapon; crucial amidst the ongoing wars between the Academy and AAO. He felt a pang of guilt as he thought about the nights he saw Natsume and Mikan walked back to their dormitories after their grueling training. But he knew, he knew that Mikan was safe with Natsume.

He smiled ever so slightly when he saw the pair bickering. Shaking his head, he sighed.

_Still as dense as ever, my dear daughter._

"Ojii-san told me so!" Mikan laughed as she tried to defend herself from Natsume's comments.

He snapped back into reality. The smile on his lips disappeared, replaced by a cold, sad smile. He gripped the letter in his hand tightly, remembering the purpose of him having to see Mikan again.

* * *

**Flashback**

"You called for me, Jinno?"

"Yes, take a seat."

"What's the matter?"

"Sakura's grandfather passed away today. I have a letter for her from her grandfather. It's… his last wish, and the least we could do for her. It should be given to her as soon as possible, the Academy is indebted to her."

"It'll be done."

**End of flashback**

* * *

The old man was the only relative Mikan had. Correction: he was the only family Mikan knew she had. He couldn't bear to tell her, to see her heart get ripped into two, to see her tears. As far as she was concerned, her ojii-san was alive and well, and that comforted Mikan. He watched as Mikan and her group disappeared around the corner, her laughter lingering corridor. She reminded him so much of That Person. He shook his head, locking memories of the past out of his head. He didn't need the flashbacks. He was content in the Academy. He turned away, deciding that this was not the best time to reveal the death to Mikan.

_Yuka…_

* * *

Mikan smiled as she stretched herself under the Sakura tree. She hugged her knees as she watched the sunset with Natsume, who was sitting up in the tree.

"Ne Natsume! Isn't it great that we don't have training today? Come down and watch the sunset!"

"Tch."

"Down. Now," Mikan ordered.

Natsume landed next to Mikan noiselessly. She grinned at him and they both turned and watched the sun disappear. Natsume turned and looked at her. Her face glowed, her hazel eyes fixed on the sky, entranced by the sight. Her flawless, well-tanned skin reflected nothing about the missions and training she had to go through with him. She was perfect, like an angel that was tossed at Natsume.

_Six years, since I met her. Six years since. Mikan…_

"Oi… Polka."

"Hmm?" A smile graced her lips. Natsume turned and looked at the sky, avoiding eye contact.

"Your fan boys ask you on dates, don't they?"

"It happens every day. It gets annoying sometimes, Natsume," Mikan sighed.

"Why don't you try it?"

"Nope, not interested."

"You're old enough."

"Nah. I'm waiting and hoping."

"Tch. Because you're ugly and dense so the one you're waiting for doesn't want you?"

"NATSUME YOU'RE AN -"

Someone cleared his throat. They both turned and saw him standing next to the tree, holding a letter in his hand. Both stood up and bowed slightly in respect.

"Narumi-sensei."

Mikan noticed the lack of joy and the despair in his eyes. She eyed the letter suspiciously, wondering what could it be that could have brought her father down to such gloom.

"Natsume, I need a minute with her."

"No. Speak," Natsume insisted, his voice tinged with stubbornness. He saw it coming and he couldn't leave Mikan alone. No, not now, when she needs someone by her side.

"Mikan… your ojii-san, wants you to have this. He left us this morning."

Mikan extended a trembling hand and took the letter. She watched as Narumi retreated back to the school building before opening the letter. She nodded in appreciation when Natsume placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

_My dearest Mikan,_

_Grandfather is getting old. I sense that it is soon time that I will depart from here. Now, my granddaughter, know that I have not left you. I'll be watching you from above, with your parents. We'll be the stars in the sky, remember that my dear. I have met your teacher, Narumi and he has told me much about you. My dear, I am glad that you have found a home and happiness. I heard about this Hyuuga boy, and he seems like a good fellow to me. He will take care of you; I know he will. Mikan, treasure what you have now with you. Hold on to all those you love and never let them go. This letter will be my last gift to you. I love you my child._

_Grandfather._

* * *

Mikan stared at the letter, coming to terms with his sudden death. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes.

"Ne Natsume, I'll walk around a bit first. Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Mikan plastered a smile on her face and walked towards the forest.

Natsume stared at Mikan's back as she walked away. He felt a pang of guilt when he saw how well she could mask her feelings. It was what Persona's training had done to her, and him. In the past, she would have cried in front of him, and in front of Narumi. In the past, she would have demanded to see her grandfather for the last time. In the past, she would have been weeping by the Sakura tree.

In the past, she could be read like an open book.

But no, this was Mikan now; and this was the façade that she had learnt to put up over the years. But still, she couldn't lie to Natsume. He was her partner. She may not have realized it, but they 

were always together, due to school work and missions. They went through thick and thin together and Natsume had learnt to read her eyes, and see past the mask she had painfully put up.

He walked briskly and caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around. She tried to pull away, but it only made him tighten his grip around her wrist.

He pulled her into his arms.

They stood there for some time, silence engulfing the two of them. Natsume hated it. He hated how she wanted to hide her feelings from him. He wanted to protect her, to be there when she needed someone, to be there to share her laughter. In return, however, she was locking him out of her innermost feelings. He rested his head on hers.

"Cry."

Mikan wept.

* * *

**Review?:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all for those who reviewed:D  
Much love!**

**Chapterrrrr 7!:D** **Review please:D**

* * *

Two figures raced through the Northern Forest in the dark, with the moonlight as their only guide. Branches and leaves whipped about as the pair went through the usually agility course. It had been a year since she had requested to train and go on missions with Natsume, four months since she received news of her grandfather's death. Mikan remained silent as she leapt from tree to tree, glancing at her partner once in a while, amused to hear him panting.

"Tired, Natsume?"

"Tch, not yet Polka."

As if on cue, Persona looked up and saw his two students emerge from the highest branches of the trees and landed in front of him, side by side noiselessly. Mikan grinned as she heard Natsume breathe heavily. Persona nodded in approval after revealing that they had improved the time they took to complete the course. Mikan punched her fist in the air with triumph while Natsume merely smirked.

Deep inside, however, Natsume was satisfied. It had been a year since he started training with Mikan. It started off shakily, causing Natsume to constantly worry about her. But as time passed, Mikan could do more than fend for herself. Since they started going on missions, both of them usually returned unscathed except for a few minor bruises and cuts, and a smile of victory plastered across their face. He gave a small smile as he thought about all that he had been through with Mikan.

_If only she knew…_

They automatically moved on to their next exercises which were the usually sit-ups and push-ups to tone their abdominal muscles. Persona watched in approval as he saw Natsume and Mikan going at the same steady pace. He swiftly turned around at the sound of a twig breaking. A limping figure clutching the side of his stomach stumbled out of the thick foliage and collapsed in front of Persona. Right at that moment, Mikan and Natsume turned and saw the familiar figure on the ground gasping for breath.

"NARUMI-SENSEI!"

* * *

The smell of antibiotics sickened Mikan as she sat on the sofa in Narumi-sensei's private ward. Nurses who came in to check on him once in a while seemed oblivious to Mikan's questions about his condition. She sighed in defeat as she sunk into the sofa. The door slid open and Natsume stepped in. He nodded at Mikan, acknowledging her presence and glanced swiftly at Narumi-sensei. He was still unconscious, but a peaceful smile graced his face. Natsume turned and focused on Mikan, the only reason why he would even think about visiting Narumi-sensei. A worried frown formed on his face when he saw Mikan dozing off on the coach.

He poked her.

"NANI?!" Mikan shrieked, sitting up straight.

"IDIOT! Quit yelling like a moron. Go back to your room and catch some sleep. Persona won't give us a break because of this setback," Natsume advised.

Mikan shook her head, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Her father was lying there, unconscious, and the cause of his injuries were yet to be known. She was his daughter. She didn't have the heart to leave his side. Natsume shook his head when he saw the concern in her eyes. He sat down next to her.

"I'll be here, you can have a short rest and I'll watch over him," Natsume muttered.

Mikan smiled and thanked him before dozing off. Natsume watched as Mikan breathe in and out slowly and softly. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. Natsume leaned forward and gently pulled Mikan so that half her body was lying on the sofa, her head resting on Natsume's lap. He brushed a few strands of her brown hair away from her face, letting a small smile escape. Soon after, he fell asleep.

The door slid open noiselessly and two pairs of eyes looked in and saw Natsume and Mikan sleeping. Hotaru smiled with satisfaction as she took a picture of the sleeping couple. She looked at Ruka and saw sadness in his eyes. Nudging Ruka with her elbow softly, she motioned him to leave the two alone.

Ruka leaned against the corridor, hands in his pockets. He felt happy for his best friend; that he had been brought out of the darkness and found someone he truly cared for. But still, he had lost her, after six years of hoping, wishing, and loving. Ruka sighed inwardly as he looked at his shoes, oblivious to the fact the Hotaru was standing next to him, waiting.

"There'll be others," Hotaru whispered, trying to comfort Ruka.

Ruka stopped wallowing in his misery for a moment after hearing what Hotaru had said. This was probably the first time he had ever heard her comforting someone and she wasn't very good at it either, which was no surprise. He turned and suppressed a smile, fearful of her Baka gun.

"What is it, Nogi," Hotaru demanded, pointing the Baka gun at him.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanks Hotaru," Ruka smiled good-naturedly at her before walking off.

Hotaru stared at his retreating figure.

She was… blushing.

* * *

"Ow."

Narumi grumbled as he struggled to sit up in bed. He caught sight of Mikan and Natsume on the sofa, still sleeping. He smiled at the sight of the two. He glanced at the medical dip inserted into his arm and the bandage around his stomach. Flashbacks of events that took back the night before ran through his head. His eyes widened in fear. Narumi ripped off the needle attached to his arm and got out of bed a little too quickly. He collapsed on the ground, upsetting a jug of water on the nightstand, causing a clatter. Mikan and Natsume sprang out of the sofa wide awake, causing Narumi to chuckle at their reactions. He shook his head; having witnessed what Persona's training had done to them. They rushed to his side and helped him back onto the bed. Narumi thanked them and sighed.

"I have to talk to the headmasters."

"Now?"

"Yes now Mikan. The Academy is in trouble."

Mikan blinked. The statement was nothing new to her. She had heard it almost every time Natsume and she left the school for missions. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Otou-san, Natsume and I will have it covered," Mikan chirped.

"No."

"Nani?"

"You don't understand. I need to see them NOW!" Narumi yelled.

Mikan shrank back in fear. She had never seen Narumi-sensei lose her temper; no, not even at her, especially not at her. Narumi realized his mistake and apologized profusely. Natsume, being the sensible one, told Narumi that they would get the headmasters to meet him in the hospital ward. He held Mikan's arm as he dragged her out of the ward.

Narumi turned and look out of the window, staring at the Academy grounds which were enveloped in darkness, the moon not in sight.

_Darkness…_

* * *

Mikan and Natsume strolled towards their dormitories in silence, thinking about the day's events. Mikan turned and looked up at the window of Narumi-sensei's ward; the curtains were drawn as he was having a meeting with the headmasters of the various school divisions.

"It has to be really serious, eh Natsume?"

"Yeah, but they'll let us know about it sooner or later," Natsume replied.

Mikan nodded her head, somewhat comforted by the thought that they would be told the cause of Narumi-sensei's injuries. She was determined to help Narumi-sensei and the Academy. Without doubt, the cause was the AAO; no other organization could have done something like that. Mikan turned towards the right at the forked road where the girls' dormitories lay ahead. She was surprised to see Natsume still beside her, when he should have gone in the other direction.

"I'll walk you there. It's late."

Mikan grinned at her partner. It warmed her heart.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Mikan!"

Mikan walked towards her desk and saw Ruka and Natsume at their places which was the row behind hers. Ruka was stroking his rabbit, staring into blank space. No prizes for guessing what was on his mind. It didn't help much that the brunette greeted him cheerfully; his heart bled. He shifted 

his gaze to his best friend who was sleeping next to him, an opened manga on his face and legs on the table. Mikan sighed and leaned forward to snatch the manga covering her partner's face. Just then, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. Mikan shrieked and grabbed the manga with her other free hand and smacked his face repeatedly. Ruka, who was unfortunately caught in the middle, sighed to himself. He stood up, causing Mikan and Natsume to stop and look at him walk out of the classroom. Mikan blinked in confusion as Hotaru fired her Baka gun at Natsume.

"Be sensitive, you idiot."

Natsume froze for a second. He felt a pang of guilt when he recalled how close Mikan and him were getting. Not once had he stop to think about how Ruka had felt. Natsume turned towards the window and leapt off, scoffing at the sighs of admiration from his fan girls.

* * *

**The Classroom**

The class turned their attention towards the door, expecting Narumi-sensei to come in. To their surprise, and Mikan's horror, Jinno-sensei stepped in with the usual frown on his face. He marked the class attendance, instead of Narumi-sensei. Whispers amongst the students could be heard, most of them worried about him. Narumi-sensei was not one who would be absent for class without telling his students personally where he would be. Jinno-sensei cleared his throat and the whispers died off.

"Free- period today, lessons will resume tomorrow."

The class erupted in cheers, all quite forgetting about Narumi-sensei, except Mikan. Jinno-sensei raised an eyebrow when he saw Mikan approaching him.

_She's got guts._

"Sakura, just the person I have to see. You're needed in the faculty now, with kuro neko."

Mikan nodded her head and left without asking further questions. Her actions went unseen by all her friends, except Hotaru. She shook her head sadly. It had been a year since Mikan started training with Persona but Mikan had yet to breathe a word about it to her.

Her best friend.

* * *

**The Sakura Tree**

Meanwhile, Natsume ran towards the Sakura tree, expecting Ruka to be there. Indeed the latter was; stroking his rabbit and staring into blank space. Natsume walked up to him, hands in his pocket. They stood there side by side in silence, both not quite knowing what to say.

"Ruka…"

"You don't have to apologize or anything Natsume."

"May the best man win, eh Natsume?"

"Ruka…"

"It's cool. It won't affect our friendship. Promise it won't yeah?"

"Alright then."

"I'll be off now, there's free period today. I overheard the staff talking."

Ruka turned towards the direction of the barn when they were interrupted by the shrill voice of Mikan. He remained in his position, back facing Natsume and the approaching Mikan.

"Natsume! We have to go!"

"Hn."

Ruka walked away.

* * *

**The Faculty Room**

The door creaked open and Natsume and Mikan stepped inside. All the teachers were there, including Narumi-sensei who was resting in his seat. The mood lingering in the room was dead serious. Mikan cleared her throat.

"May we be of some assistance?"

Jinno-sensei directed all staff, including Persona, into a small meeting room, locking the door and drawing the curtains. Natsume stretched his hand out and flicked his partner's nose, annoyed by the fact that she was busy whirling about in the roller chair, oblivious to the mood in the room. She stopped immediately and sat up straight. Natsume rolled his eyes. Persona cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"The AAO is at its weakest. You two will bring it down completely. Tomorrow night."

Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume nodded.

* * *

**Review?:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a rather short chapter I think, but just to fill you up on what's going to happen before the mission. A big thank you to those who have reviewed and/or faved this story:D And also to those who reviewed/faved my first one-shot: The Play. Much love!**

funnycuteangel23

Smoochynose

crimsoneyes44 **(Your reviews are a great encouragement:D Thank you!)**

AYUMU10 **(Thanks for suggesting to put the flashback)**

milkchocolatehot64

x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0

**Chapter 9 MIGHT take a while to come up. I've got a load of homework due next week. Zzz. But I hope you like Chapter 8. Reviews please!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_The AAO is at its weakest. You two will bring it down completely. Tomorrow night."_

_Mikan's eyes widened. Natsume nodded._

**Chapter 8**

Mikan strolled along a path in the forest, kicking pebbles along the way, sending them hurtling towards the bushes. A blank expression was painted on her face as her mind tried to sort out the whole pile of information which had been loaded into her mind during the staff meeting. Pulling down the AAO had always been a mission and vision of the Alice Academy, but not once had they come close to that goal. But no, tonight was the night that would make a mark in the history of the Alice Academy. Doubts drifted in and out of Mikan's mind as she began to wonder if she was actually ready to take up the mission with Natsume, after training for barely a year. This mission determined the future of the Alice Academy.

Crucial, indeed.

Mikan glanced down at the dusty ground, observing her shadow before arriving at the conclusion that it was around noon time. As if on cue, the school bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch break. Mikan ignored her rumbling stomach and walked on, reflecting on segments and flashbacks of her life. Ever since she began going for missions with Natsume, she began to treasure and value her life even more. Over the year, missions got riskier and riskier, the skills of agents got better and better, and their chances of survival got lower and lower. Death could be right around the corner.

Especially tonight.

Heck, Death would be right in front of them.

Mikan's ears picked up an almost inaudible snap of a twig. She whirled around; instincts kicked in and got into a ready position to fight.

"Gomen Mikan, it's only me."

"Hai… Ruka, what brings you here?"

"You."

"Me?"

The two stood metres apart, facing each other. Silence enveloped the two as Mikan waited for Ruka's response. He locked his sky blue eyes onto her chocolate brown orbs and approached her slowly. Mikan's heart pounded when she noticed Ruka inching closer and closer towards her; too close for comfort.

Her eyes widened as Ruka leaned forward and embraced her tightly.

"I heard about the mission. I want you to take care of yourself. Return home safely; please Mikan," Ruka whispered hoarsely.

Mikan forced a smile on her face and gently pushed Ruka away from her body. She nodded, grinning like a young child.

"Don't worry Ruka-pyon! Natsume will be there with me and we'll watch each other's backs," Mikan smiled, hoping that her statement would somehow bring comfort to Ruka.

But was she so wrong.

Ruka cringed inwardly when he heard his best friend's name. His heart seethed with jealously, thinking about how much time the two had been spending together. The myopic would have noticed that Mikan and Natsume were always together, be it in class, Central Town of under _their _Sakura tree. The deaf would have noticed that Mikan and Natsume were always talking or bickering. Emotionally-insensitive hearts could pick up the fact that their friendship had bloomed into something more than that. Biting his lip, Ruka nodded and bade farewell to Mikan, taking his leave.

_Natsume… I'm still not giving up on her._

Mikan watched as the trees and foliage swallowed Ruka's retreating figure. She sighed in relief and turned to her right, facing the high branches of the tree.

"Natsume, come out will you," Mikan called wearily.

_Impressive._

Natsume landed noiselessly next to Mikan. He turned and looked at Mikan with a poker face. They stared at each other for a minute before Mikan chuckled.

"Stalker."

"Tch. I happened to pass by."

"Up in the tree?"

"I was going to say hi when your _boyfriend_ hugged you," Natsume spat, failing to hide the tinge of disdain in his voice.

"Jealous, are we?"

"Tch. As if."

"If you say so; I was just kidding anyway. Ruka's a good friend, and I like it that way. Come on, let's go!" Mikan laughed, taking Natsume by the hand and dragging him along the barely visible path in the forest.

"Where to?"

"To Central Town! I know the shortcut there. We have to enjoy ourselves before tonight's mission… Ne Natsume?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Natsume gave in and trailed behind Mikan. To be honest, Natsume was afraid. No, he wasn't afraid of the AAO; he had dealt with them several times. He gazed at the brunette, who was humming a tune in front of him. He wasn't too pleased when he found out that Mikan was to go on the mission with him. _The idiots should have known better_. Natsume cursed silently at the thought of Narumi having the heart to send Mikan to face the Head of the Organisation. Natsume recalled how much the Head resembled Mikan; the auburn hair and delicate face was enough to determine who she was. Cliché, but ignorance is bliss. Natsume looked down at Mikan's hand which still had a hold on his. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they looked like a couple, not that Natsume minded anyway.

_She doesn't have to find out._

* * *

"Ne Natsume! Look what I've got!" Mikan exclaimed excitedly, cradling a familiar coloured box.

"Tch, you're such a kid."

"AM NOT!" Mikan stuck out her tongue at her partner before sitting down next to him under the Sakura tree. She unwrapped the wrapping on the box and lifted the lid, eyes shimmering with excitement as she gazed at the candy. Natsume watched in amusement as she devoured the Howalons, occasionally offering a piece to him.

Mikan grinned with satisfaction as the candy melted in her mouth. She grabbed another one the second it slid down her throat. A sudden thought struck her, and she gazed at the last Howalon tucked comfortably in the corner of the box. Natsume noticed the sudden silence and turned to read her expression.

"What's on your mind Polka, though I doubt if there's anything up there in the first place."

"Natsume…"

"Hn?"

"This mission… there's a chance that… that… we might die-"

"Shut up Polka."

"But…"

"I said shut up. I won't let anything happen to you. I promised didn't I? I keep to my word."

"Hai… Arigatou Natsume-kun. Then can you promise me one more thing too?"

"Tch. You're demanding. Go on."

"Promise that you'll take care of yourself too alright? Don't neglect your safety, because I get worried over that sometimes."

Natsume froze for a split second, recalling the dream he had the year before, as he gazed at the brunette sitting next to him. Deep down, he knew that she was someone whom he was willing to take the bullet for. Someone whom he knew was worth protecting. Someone whom he knew he **wanted** to protect, with his life.

"I will. So, smile would you. Tch, you look like an ugly hag when you're worried."

Mikan broke into a wide grin and smiled even more when she saw Natsume smile a little. He held up his little finger, much to Mikan's surprise and delight. There, under the Sakura tree, they sealed a promise.

One that probably wasn't going to last for long.

* * *

**Review?:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all:D The week's almost over so here's another chapter. It's kinda short I think, but I'm not used to writing a lot at a time, so I'll break them up into chapters. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and faved:D **

**Please continue reviewing(:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_There, under the Sakura tree, they sealed a promise._

_One that probably wasn't going to last for long._

**Chapter 9**

All was peaceful.

The full moon shone brightly in the cloudless night sky, illuminating the school grounds and bedrooms of students who lay fast asleep in their beds. Not a sound could be heard throughout the entire campus of the renowned Alice Academy, except for the occasional rustle of leaves and branches when a breeze blew past them.

Two students stood next to a withered tree in the middle of an opening in the Northern Forest. As a requirement when undergoing missions, both wore their high school uniforms. They waited for their teacher in silence, anticipating his entry anytime soon.

"Punctual, that's good," Persona commented as he emerged from behind the tree.

Anyone would have jumped upon his sudden appearance, and his students had to get used to it, especially Mikan, who had thankfully overcome the sudden shock and surprise upon Persona's stealthy appearance. Mikan and Natsume stood side by side facing Persona, awaiting instructions. The latter observed Mikan and Natsume and was satisfied to see the absence of fear and hesitation in them.

"You two ready?"

The pair nodded and Persona handed out their masks to them; Natsume's being that of a black cat, and Mikan's being that of a white cat. Natsume held the mask in his hand as he watched his partner put her mask on at the corner of his eye.

**Flashback**

"_Natsume…"_

"_Hn?"_

"_You… You better take care of her."_

"_Tch. She's such a klutz."_

"_I mean it Natsume. I won't forgive you if anything happens to her."_

"_I'll protect her."_

"_You better; with your life."_

**End of Flashback**

"You alright?"

Natsume nodded before turning towards his partner and studied her. Over the years, she had learnt the seriousness of missions and the importance of keeping her emotions out of the way. Her eyes that usually reflected her innocence and joy were replaced by expressionless cold ones and anyone near her would have been able sense the deadly aura she emitted; all from the moment she put on the mask. She would no longer be the Mikan Sakura that everyone loved. Instead, she would be known as the infamous Shiro Neko who stood by the Academy's notorious Kuro Neko; a deadly combination. The thought of how Mikan Sakura and Shiro Neko being the same person would have been intimidating to all, but to Natsume, she was still the beautiful, yet clumsy girl that he had known all along. It was a relief that no one knew about Mikan going on missions; the teachers and they themselves had kept it under the wraps so well that even Hotaru didn't seem to know about the missions.

Or so they thought.

"You know the rules, and your task. Be back by dawn."

With that, Persona disappeared into the darkness.

Natsume gave the signal and they ran towards the main gates of the Academy, where the security guard, who was all too familiar with the activities of these students, would grant them access to leave the school compound. The pair raced through the forest, having their faces occasionally swatted by stray branches and leaves. They knew the route to the headquarters of the Anti-Alice Organisation by heart, after going there countless times on rescue missions and so on. Mikan stole a glance at her partner next to her and lost her focus momentarily as she began to drift into her thoughts.

**Flashback**

"_Mikan…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I don't want you to go on this mission."_

"_Eh? But you agreed with the other teachers that Natsume and I are to be in charge of it!"_

"_I have my reasons for wanting you to stay."_

"_And I have my reasons for wanting to go, with Natsume. Don't worry about it."_

"_Then be warned, my daughter. Lock your emotions in your heart; don't let them be seen by others."_

"_I will, as usual, sensei."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Standing by the window of the Faculty Room, Narumi watched as the main gates of the Academy swing open noiselessly and spotted two familiar figures leaving the Academy. A knot formed in his heart. He was ashamed of himself; ashamed of the fact that he had allowed his adopted daughter to go on this mission, where she would come face to face with **her**, and find out the truth. Finding out the truth would mean that all that Mikan had ever believed in was a lie. Finding out the truth would mean that the ones closest and dearest to her were all in fact liars. Finding out the truth would break her heart.

And he had let her go; just like that.

"She'll be fine."

Narumi turned towards the direction of the voice and was surprised to see Jinno standing next to him, sipping a cup of tea as the frog on his shoulder croaked.

"She's grown stronger over the years; mentally and physically. She'll be fine."

Narumi forced a smile.

"It's good to see you speaking up for her, Jinno."

"She reminds me of **her**."

"I know."

"I've been treating her the way I have because I don't want this to happen again, not when it's finally coming to an end."

"I know how you feel."

"Go take a rest. I'll update you when we receive any news from the two."

"Alright then, thanks Jinno."

Jinno-sensei looked up at the moon, flashbacks of the past playing in his head. Right from the beginning, he knew that special attention had to be paid to Mikan; especially because of her Alice. He knew that he had never been fair to her; and a student like her, whose fun-loving and determined attitude won over the hearts of many around her including him himself, should never have to go through such an unfair treatment. Through it all, she displayed a commendably strong fighting spirit; but the problem was that Mikan was exactly just like **her**, causing Jinno to clamp her down even harder. He sighed and gazed at the full moon.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._

* * *

Up in the highest and sturdiest branch of an oak tree, Natsume and Mikan stood side by side, paying attention for guards and any sudden movement around the perimeters of the Headquarters of the Anti-Alice Organisation. Come to think of it, the both of them had not set foot anywhere near the Headquarters for almost two weeks now; that is until they found Narumi-sensei badly wounded during their training. Mikan twitched upon realizing that all was quiet.

All too quiet, in fact.

"They're at their weakest, remember. I'm not surprised that most have left the Organization," Natsume muttered, as if he had just read her mind.

"Some would have remained," Mikan reasoned logically.

"Trust me," Natsume replied and Mikan could sense him smirking behind his mask.

"Fine. Just this once though. Let's go."

"Wait…"

"Yeah?"

"Be… Be careful, alright?"

"I will."

Both jumped from the tree and landed on the grass softly before speeding off towards a secluded part of the fence that surrounded the perimeters of the Organization's Headquarters. Natsume faced his back to the barb wire fence and bent his knees a little with his palms overlapping one another in front of him. He nodded at his partner who stepped on his open palms and boosted her up and over the fence. She landed successfully and was joined by Natsume soon after.

They ran along the side of the building stealthily, careful not to set off any of the alarms scattered over the place. Mikan spotted the air vents and motioned towards it, only to be stopped by Natsume.

"Tch. Since when did the famous Kuro Neko and Shiro Neko squirm through air vents?"

Mikan smiled at Natsume's smirking face; he was right spot on. She nodded in agreement when he pointed upwards, meaning the roof. She looked up and studied the height of the building and her surroundings, piecing a plan together. A soft whistle startled her and she turned towards the direction of the sound; upwards. There, up on the roof, stood Natsume, and it didn't take brains to figure out that he was smirking beneath the mask.

"Oh, wow. Thanks huh."

In a flash, Mikan was up on the roof standing next to him, with the aid of crates and a powerful jump. Persona's training had definitely paid off. They crept towards a sky window, careful not to make a sound. They crouched next to the window and cautiously looked in. Both were surprised at the sight that greeted them.

They had been to the Headquarters countless of times and were used to the sight of a dozen men patrolling the area with the floor congested with communication machinery, sometimes with a hostage tucked in a corner behind crates. But no, not this time.

It was deserted.

Except for lone figure standing in the middle of the floor.

She was wearing full black attire and her auburn hair was tied up in a bun. She seemed completely unarmed.

_This spells trouble._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, a big thank you to those who have been constantly reviewing and faving the other stories I've written, especially to crimsoneyes44 and Carolllll. You guys have been a great encouragement:D And to all those who have reviewed too. Please continuing reviewing:D**

**Okay so my end year examinations are in exactly 42 days. So I've decided to go on a hiatus until my examinations are over. Chapter 11 might come only after then. Emphasis on the word 'might'. I hope everyone who has been following this story will be patient with me:D Once again a big thank you to you guys:D**

**I sound really serious here o.o idk why. haha okay anyway here's Chapter 10! I'm rather pleased with how this came out. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Except for lone figure standing in the middle of the floor.

_This spells trouble._

**Chapter 10**

Mikan and Natsume stood on the roof, peering into the sky window for some time, observing the woman who stood in the empty warehouse. She seemed to be expecting someone, but whom? The area around the Headquarters was peaceful, and there were no vehicles moving about near the vicinity. Natsume cursed inwardly as he thought of several possibilities, and arrived at one.

"She's waiting for us."

Mikan nodded in agreement.

Right at that moment, the woman whipped around and fired something from her hand. Natsume and Mikan raised their arms to cover their faces as the sky window shattered, sending fragments of glass flying. Natsume frowned when he caught sight of the icicle which shattered the window. Both pressed their bodies against the roof by the side of the sky window, each trying to formulate a plan. Mikan hesitated for a second when she saw Natsume pointing towards the sky window, meaning that they were to charge in.

At the count of three, they leapt through the window. Mikan formed a Nullification barrier around herself and Natsume as he unleashed fire balls from his palms towards the woman. Mikan's powers had improved steadily over the years and had mastered the skill of forming a one-way Nullification barrier, where it would protect her from Alice attacks, yet at the same time enabling one to unleash attacks through the barrier towards the enemies. But of course, training up this skill didn't go too fluently.

**Flashback**

"_Okay, Polka. Let's put it to the test."_

"_But what if…"_

"_You won't know unless you try."_

_Mikan closed her eyes and focused. Natsume nodded in satisfaction as a bright blue light surrounded them. It stabilized after a few seconds, resulting in them being enclosed in a blue shield, emitting a soft glow. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and grinned, triumphant._

"_Good job. Now brace yourself, I'll try attacking."_

"_Hai…"_

_Natsume held out his palm and a fire ball formed; growing bigger as each moment passed. Mikan panicked for a while._

"_Ne Natsume… I think it's a little too-"_

_It was too late; Natsume hurled the ball towards the shield before Mikan could stop him. They held their breaths as came into contact with the shield… and bounced back. Mikan shrieked as the fire ball hurtled back towards them. The shield disappeared as Mikan nullified the fire on her shorts and Natsume's shirt._

"_Gomenasai Natsume!"_

"_It wasn't even supposed to bounce back."_

_Mikan shrugged and smiled._

"_Let's try it again! But we have to start small."_

"_Sure."_

**End of Flashback**

The woman leapt and dodged the attacks smoothly. They stood face to face for a few seconds and studied the opponent. Mikan remained silent as she analysed the woman. She wore a half mask similar to Persona's, only that it was black in colour. There was something about this woman that felt familiar, but Mikan couldn't place her finger on it. Shoving those thoughts aside, Mikan and Natsume ran towards their opponent in unison. Natsume threw a fire ball at her; and she dodged it swiftly, bending down as the fire ball flew past her, letting her guard down for a split second. Her eyes widened when she saw Mikan fist closing in at her stomach. She grimaced at the impact. They lived up to their reputation; and her little Mikan sure was a fighter.

She retreated a few steps from the duo and composed herself.

"Do you even know why you're attacking me?"

"An eye for an eye. You attacked us first," Natsume growled.

"The name's Yuka, or as you might have know, the Head of the AAO. Does my name ring a bell, Mik-"

"Shiro Neko," Mikan interrupted.

Mikan took a few steps forward and aimed another punch, but this time, Yuka caught her wrist. Mikan frowned and aimed yet another punch with her free hand. Yuka maintained a stoic expression as she caught Mikan's other wrist; but inside, she was breaking up. She had failed. She had failed to accomplish her sole purpose in life. It was funny, how her purpose and reason to live could be so simple, but yet she had failed miserably at it. Yuka's attention was diverted to three fire balls heading her way. She analysed her situation; there was no other way out, but one.

_It's time to show you, Mikan._

Mikan raised an eyebrow when she saw a familiar blue glow emitting from Yuka, causing the fire balls to disappear.

_Who are you?_

* * *

**Back at the Academy**

Ruka stared at the full moon for some time, his mind too clouded with thoughts to admire the sight before him. He was sitting on the roof of the boys' dormitories; the safest place to be, away from the detection of the cleaning robot which would cause a ruckus if a student were to be found outside their respective rooms. His eyes scanned the Northern forest for a split second, hoping to detect possibly movements from Mikan and Natsume; but none. Ruka sighed and leaned back, exhausted. He turned swiftly at the sound of someone else walking on the roof.

"Imai?"

Hotaru nodded as she sat down next to him, hugging her knees. Ruka turned his head back to the Northern Forest in silence. Hotaru studied him for awhile before turning to face the Forest.

"She'll be back safely."

"I'm still worried about her."

"She can be an idiot and a klutz at times, but she takes her missions seriously. Not a word from her about it even after a year. It shows how much she wants to protect Natsu-"

Hotaru stopped herself before finishing the sentence, not wanting to agitate Ruka just when she could spend some time with him alone. She felt guilty as she saw Ruka stiffen up; clenching his fists. His sky blue eyes seemed to be clouded with hatred and jealousy. Hotaru frowned upon seeing this; she knew, at that moment, that what he felt; it wasn't real.

"You want her that badly?"

"…"

"Deep down in your heart, do you actually love her?"

Ruka froze for a moment. Come to think about it, he had never thought about it as years passed. Did he actually love her? Wait, of course he did. Her laughter, her smile, her optimism was enough to catch anyone off guard and be warped by her innocence.

"Of course I do, more than anything else."

"Jealousy, and hatred for your best friend; doesn't seem to fit the definition of love. Think about it Nogi."

At this point, Hotaru knew that she wasn't trying to manipulate Ruka into thinking that Mikan wasn't the one he really loved. She, in fact, was speaking to him as a friend. Both Ruka and Mikan would end up hurt if he was to continue to be misled by his infatuation with her. After all, she did care about him. It didn't matter whether or not he reciprocated her feelings; what mattered was that he was in his right sense and judgment. Isn't that how one should care for another? Ruka finally turned and studied Hotaru. The moonlight illuminated her stoic face; and reflected her violet eyes. He had never taken a good look at Hotaru before, and now that he finally had, it seemed that she had grown into a beauty over the years. He snapped out of his trance only when Hotaru nodded curtly at him before retreating back to her room. As he watched her figure disappear from sight, his heart skipped a beat.

_This is annoyingly confusing._

* * *

**The Headquarters**

Yuka stood facing Natsume and Mikan. She was still thinking about how she should talk to Mikan, but it was harder than she thought; seeing how aggressive the pair was.

"Mik-"

"Shiro Neko," Mikan corrected her, getting fed up as each moment passed.

"Fine. Your father-"

"I don't have one. Shut the hell up would you." Mikan retorted, throwing a punch at her.

Yuka dodged it successfully; this was exactly what she had wished never to see. No, not from Mikan; not from the bright and naïve girl she had seen growing up, watching her from afar. One of her biggest regrets in her life was not being able to bring up her daughter, having to leave her in the hands of Grandfather. It was the biggest responsibility one could ever take, and that was to have a child, and bring her up morally upright and just. Yuka undertook that responsibility, only to have dumped it aside halfway through. She hated herself for that. She sighed inwardly; she was doing this, now, for her daughter's sake, in hope to make up for abandoning her.

"Do you know, why the AAO is near its end?" Yuka started.

This definitely caught the attention of the duo. They stopped in their paths, still on guard, waiting to hear what Yuka had to say. Mikan frowned as Yuka approached her confidently. Yuka lifted her hands and started to remove Mikan's mask, only to have her hands roughly slapped away by Natsume.

"Anything, but the mask," Natsume warned, "You don't want to know about the consequences of removing it during the mission."

Yuka nodded and took a step back.

"I was a student at the Academy once. I fell in love with my sensei, who felt the same way towards me. It was the usual clichéd forbidden love. We were found out by the higher-ups of the Academy; and he died, the cause of it, the Academy. Ever since then, I hated the Academy. I hated it right down to the core." Yuka's voice trembled a little, and she composed herself.

"I left the Academy after that. I built the AAO from scratch, with its goal set to tear the Academy down. I wanted to protect the very last treasure I had, given by the only man I had ever loved. The AAO was this close; this close to accomplishing the goal and reason as to why it existed, but no. I found out that I had failed to protect her. I disbanded the AAO that very minute I found out, paid one of my men to wipe out the memories of every single one of my men, including Reo Mouri. It'll be as if everyone had woken up from a nightmare."

"How can we take your word for it?" Natsume pressed.

Yuka looked at him a while, and shifted her gaze back to Mikan.

"Why, Kuro Neko, trust."

Natsume rolled his eyes. A sudden thought crossed Yuka's mind, causing her to jerk her head up and glared at Natsume.

"It's because of you that she got into this mess, aren't I right?"

Natsume paused for a second. He didn't like the way how Yuka had phrased that. It was… the exact truth. He remained silent and returned the glare, bracing himself for combat. Yuka clenched her fist, swearing to beat the crap out of Natsume, for dragging Mikan into the darkness; into the Academy's dirty jobs. There was a slight pause. Natsume sensed an attack coming, and leapt into the air just in time before icicles emerged from the ground. He unleashed a blanket of fire over the icicles, melting them.

"It's your fault, Hyuuga. You'll pay," Yuka growled, sending more icicles flying towards Natsume.

"It's no use, we're equally matched," Natsume smirked.

Yuka smiled slyly. She raised her arms in the air, as if getting into position to summon something more powerful; and that she did. Lightning bolts appeared from her hands and flew towards Natsume, who was caught completely off guard. The bolts hit Natsume, enveloping him in a cloud of smoke. Yuka nodded in satisfaction.

"You have got to be kidding if you think that's the end."

The smoke cleared, revealing a blue shield surrounding Natsume; and Mikan, whom was responsible for protective shield over them. Yuka couldn't believe it. She couldn't comprehend as to why Mikan risked her life almost every other night.

"Why, Shiro Neko, why put your life on the line for the Academy?"

"It's none of your business."

"Mikan…"

"My name is Shiro Neko."

"It saddens me to see this happening to you…"

Mikan's heart skipped a beat as Yuka reached to pull of her mask, revealing her chocolate brown eyes.

"… my dearest daughter."

Mikan studied the woman standing in front of her. All her life, she believed that she was orphaned since birth; as her parents were 'stars in the sky', as Grandfather had said so, and had been brought up with the only kin she had ever known; Grandfather. Then, right now, in the midst of a mission, Yuka appears, claiming to be her mother. Heck, she looked exactly like Mikan only that it was evident that Yuka had aged gracefully. It was at that very moment that she finally understood what Narumi-sensei had meant when he had warned her to avoid getting her emotions involved during this mission. Mikan was confused; but she couldn't show it. How could she? She was Shiro Neko.

"Just before your father died, he told me to. He told me to take his Alice from him, as he didn't need it anymore; and that I should do everything thing I could to prevent our child from suffering the same fate as we did. I promised him that, Mikan. I promised him that I would keep you out of harm's way. I left you with Grandfather and built the AAO. The activities carried out delayed the Academy from finding you and taking you away with them. I was certain you were safe. After all, the Alice of Nullification is pretty hard to detect. That is, until I found out that you brought yourself to the Academy. That was the beginning of it all. I spied on you over the years, and I was happy to see that you have developed well in the Academy. I began to think that; maybe, just maybe you did belong to the Academy after all; as long as the Academy didn't get you involved with its dirty jobs."

Yuka's voice turned sour.

"Until I found out, only a few nights ago, that Kuro Neko's new sidekick, Shiro Neko, was you, Mikan Sakura. I swear my life crumbled at that very moment. My life's purpose was defeated right there and then. You changed, Mikan. You lost your innocence and purity. You lost it to the Academy's selfish actions, Mikan."

"Shut up will you. That's not even how it happened," Mikan snarled. "I chose to go for the missions. I chose to undergo the training, and eventually, missions. I knew that my Alice could help prevent injuries and wounds. I've seen it all; and you know what, I have never regretted going on missions."

Yuka studied her daughter for a second or too. It was obvious.

"You love him, don't you, so much so that you are willing to lay down your life for him?"

Natsume sensed Mikan stiffening up.

"It's not worth it, Mikan," Yuka warned, turning to Natsume. "It's your fault. It is all your fault. You'll pay, Hyuuga. You'll pay for doing this to her, and to us."

"Leave him out of this. I don't and never did have a mother like you, Yuka." Mikan spat.

At that moment, Mikan charged towards Yuka, aiming another punch at her. Yuka turned and raised her hand towards Mikan. Mikan gasp when she felt herself being thrown back against the wall by an invisible force. The impact was hard enough to knock Mikan out. Natsume seethed with anger upon seeing this, but still, the Kuro Neko doesn't reveal his emotions.

"The Steal Alice huh."

"Why, very good Kuro Neko. Now that you have figured it out, EAT THIS!"

With that, Yuka launched a full attack on him, throwing fire, ice, water, wind, and earth attacks on him, all at one go. Natsume cursed under his breath as he dodged the attacks, occasionally getting wounded by them, and responded to them by using his Fire Alice. After a fury of throwing and dodging, they stood face to face meters apart, both slightly panting. Yuka's lips curved into a smile as she dug into the pocket in her pants, pulling out a handful of sand. She flung them at Kuro Neko with the aid of her Wind Alice, covering him and the ground around him with traces of sand.

"Going so low to the extent of using dirty tricks?"

"Correction, Kuro Neko, it's one of my many Alices. Turning sand… into bombs."

Natsume's eyes widened in horror; it was too late. A mini explosion was set off, and Natsume could be seen crouched on the floor, bleeding profusely from the head. He counted himself lucky that the grains of sand were not clumped together, as it would have led to fatal results. Turning to Mikan, he saw her waking up. He knew that he just had to distract Yuka for a while more before Mikan could spring a surprise attack on her. He winced when he saw Yuka walking towards him.

"You've lost your Organization, and you've lost your daughter…" Natsume started. Tears spilled down Yuka's cheeks upon hearing this. She raised her leg and kicked Natsume in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"It's not too late, to start over. As you've said, it would be like waking up from a nightmare. Do the same for you Yuka; save yourself."

Yuka bit her lip as her confidence and hope wavered for a second. She pulled herself together and her sorrow became anger; raging anger. She pulled Natsume to his feet roughly and held him by his collar. She tore his mask off, revealing his face. She smirked upon seeing his eyes filled with pain. She took a few steps away from him, raising her arms, forming icicles above two meters above where he was standing.

"It's too late, Kuro Neko. This is the least I can do for my daughter."

She lowered her arms, and gravity sent the icicles plummeting towards Natsume.

* * *

**Review?:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I should be on a hiatus. Zz this will be it till my examinations end. Posting this because jo told me to -.- So update your story too woman:D **

**Okay so thank you cablecarloves** **for being my 60th reviewer!:D And others for reviewing and favouriting and such. Hopefully, by the next chapter I can list the 70th reviewer 8D  
Or maybe 80th!:D lols.  
**

**So thank you guys again:D Review this too?**

**I'm going back on hiatus I promise ):**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_It's too late, Kuro Neko. This is the least I can do for my daughter."_

_She lowered her arms, and gravity sent the icicles plummeting towards Natsume._

**Chapter 11**

Natsume tore through the dusty road, leading him deeper into the forest, and closer back to the Academy. He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration as branches and leaves whipped past his face, occasionally wincing from the searing pain that came from his ribs.

_Idiot… You're an idiot._

He stumbled for a moment and regained his footing, carefully shifting his arms into a more secure position, so as not to cause further discomfort to the brunette in his arms. Natsume cursed inwardly; the trail was enveloped in darkness as clouds masked the moon, making it difficult for him to navigate about. Of course, Kuro Neko could have easily made his way through the leafy foliage, light or with no light. But no, this was different. He couldn't afford to lose his way amidst the frustrations, confusions and despair. Heck, with the way he was acting and feeling, he could no longer uphold the image of the feared and reputable Kuro Neko. He had lost it.

**Flashback**

_Natsume stood helplessly as the icicles plummeted towards the ground. The pain coming from his body from the explosion proved to be too much for him to bear. It would be today. Today would mark the death of the infamous Kuro Neko. Jeez, that was pathetic. But still, the fact that he had rescued and saved others over his years in service did somehow serve as a form of consolation for him. _

_Thoughts of death disappeared as he glanced around. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mikan trying to form a nullification barrier over him. It worked, but barely. The usual strong glow that would have surrounded him was replaced by a weak, wavering one._

_Perhaps. Perhaps he could be saved._

**End of Flashback**

Natsume heaved a small sigh of relief upon seeing the familiar clock tower which stood in the middle of Central Town, overlooking the Academy. However, reaching the Academy was only the beginning of a nightmare. He cursed upon seeing the walls that surrounded the Academy, remembering about how had electrocuted him during one of his escape attempts years ago. Come to think about it, it had been ages since he had thought about it. The Academy was no longer a prison; it was his home. She had shown him how contented one could be living in the Academy, and on top of that being the reason why he had stayed on in the Academy. He glanced at the brunette in his arms as he sped towards the main gates of the Academy.

As he ran past the walls, he noticed a certain section of the walls which was comparatively new as compared to the rest. He smirked to himself upon recalling the fact that it was him who had destroyed the walls during one of his escape attempts from the Academy six years ago. It was then when he was about to succeed that Narumi-sensei had intervened and knocked him out with his Human Pheromone Alice. It was then that he met Mikan for the first time. He chuckled inwardly upon recalling that how her skirt had somehow slipped off as she ran towards Narumi-sensei for protection from him. Her scream could be heard at least a mile away as he fled on Ruka's giant-sized falcon, or whatever it was called. Tch, it was a wonder how he managed to find something as huge as that.

**Flashback**

_Natsume's eyes widened in horror; not because Mikan had given up on forming a barrier quick enough to protect him, but because of the fact that she was racing towards him, hands stretched out in front of her. Heh, that's funny. It was as if… it was as if she was going to run and push him aside._

_Oh, hell no._

**End of Flashback**

Natsume cursed under his breath. The guards at the main gate froze for a moment when they saw a disheveled Kuro Neko running towards them, yelling at them to open the gates. They glanced at each other and nodded. The gates of the Academy swung open, creaking noisily with every inched it moved. Natsume nodded at the guards as he turned in; a small way of showing his appreciation. He cursed, once again, upon seeing the long stretch of path in front of him that led towards the Academy's hospital, inwardly grumbling about how pointless it was for the Academy to build unnecessary dreadfully long paths. Fatigue was already wearing him down and his body was commanding him to stop; the pain limiting his movements. His mind screamed at legs to continue at top speed and they obeyed. Using an elbow, he shoved the doors of the hospital open.

"She needs help NOW."

Those four words proved to be more powerful and effective than how students would tremble at the threats of receiving the dreaded detention from Jinno-sensei. A doctor and nurses rushed to the aid of Natsume, with one of them wildly pushing a stretcher down the hallway towards them in hope to avoid the wrath of a seriously pissed off Kuro Neko. He lifted her gently onto the stretcher and ran side by side with it as she was pushed towards the Operating Theatre. By now, her breathing was faint and light; this was hell for Kuro Neko. He cringed when he saw her coughing out blood.

Black blood.

"A Curse Alice," the doctor muttered under his breath with a tinge of worry. His words however, were loud enough for the Kuro Neko to hear it. Natsume remained silent; Yuka must have used her Curse Alice with her Ice Alice. It was indeed strategic of her; but her desired results turned disastrous the moment Mikan intercepted. Without a doubt, it was completely and totally his fault. Never had he felt such guilt, remorse and self-hatred.

He should have been the one on the stretcher.

He should have been the one with the two stab wounds from the icicles on his torso.

He should have been the one suffering from the effects of the Curse Alice.

He should have been the one suffering.

Not Mikan, not the least her.

He signaled to the doctor and nurses to start preparing for the operation on Mikan. Understanding what he meant, they left him alone with Mikan lying on the stretcher just in front of the doors of the Operating Theatre. Once certain that they were alone, he leaned forward towards her and stroked her hair softly.

"I failed to protect you. I failed to. You're a fighter, and you'll be okay… You have to be. Please Polka, I'm pleading with you. I have so much to talk to tell you. It's not the end, so hang in there… Mikan. I'll be waiting for you," Natsume whispered as he stroked her loose auburn hair.

He stood up straight and frowned upon noticing a stray tear slipping down his cheek and falling onto Mikan's. The sight of it would be enough to convince anyone that Hotaru must have switched Natsume's mind with another who was more… in touch with his emotions. With that, he wheeled the stretcher into the Operating Theater noiselessly, where the doctor and nurses with Healing Alices stood aside, waiting for further instructions from the doctor. Natsume took a final glance at Mikan before leaving the Operating Theatre. He turned, closed the door, and stood there for a minute in silence, reflecting and hating himself for failing to accomplish something so simple. It should have been him. Accusations rang in his head over and over again as he hurled his right fist at the wall over and over again. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a nurse, whose eyes narrowed at the sight of blood trickling from his fist.

"We've informed the Faculty about the situation and they'll be here shortly."

"Hn."

The nurse's eyes widened in horror as the Kuro Neko collapsed, calling for another stretcher upon seeing the amount of blood that had seeped through his uniform.

* * *

"_You said you'll protect me."_

"_I'm sor-"_

"_You said you'll be there for me, whenever I needed someone."_

"_Please…"_

"_You lied, Hyuuga."_

Natsume jolted awake and was greeted by the sight of a white-washed ceiling. He remembered having the exact same dream a year ago but soon forgot about it after seeing how contented and safe Mikan was when…

Mikan.

Flashbacks of the attack and the race home to save her life crept into his mind. Natsume sat up immediately, fighting against a sudden pang of dizziness. Gritting his teeth, he tore the IV drip needle inserted in his arm, resulting in sharp cut through his flesh; but this was nothing as compared to the pain and guilt he felt deep down inside of him. Natsume dashed towards the door and was about to slide it open when someone else on the other side did, revealing Ruka. His crimson eyes met the stoic gaze of his best friend; Ruka's once calm and collected expression was soon changed into one that was of hatred and angst upon registering the fact that Natsume was standing in front of him. Natsume nodded slightly, acknowledging his presence and took a side-step away from Ruka, only to be blocked by him.

"You were supposed to protect her, Natsume."

"…"

"Now she's lying in the Intensive Care Unit, coughing out blood every once in a while, on the verge of slipping into a comatose. She's in great pain, and you're standing here, alive and well. You call that protecting her with your life, _Hyuuga?_" Ruka spat, emphasizing on Natsume's last name.

"Let me see her."

"It's the Curse Alice. One of the most powerful curses was used together with whatever had stabbed her. You said you'd defend her with your life, but it turned out to be a load of bull coming from the famous Kuro Neko. What right, do you think you have to see her, eh Hyuuga?" Ruka snarled, drawing a fist back. Natsume simply stood there as Ruka launched his fist into his stomach. He stumbled backwards a little before gaining his footing once more. The pain was unbearable, considering the fact that his injuries from the mission were nowhere close to healing. Ruka was right, and he deserved any form of brutal punishment as if it would make up for what Mikan was going through right now.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

Both boys rubbed their sore heads, cursing under their breaths as they turned and saw Hotaru standing at the doorway with her infamous Baka Cannon in hand.

"What the hell, Imai. Leave us alone. Hyuuga's getting what he deserved," Ruka growled.

Hotaru studied Ruka for a split second. Her heart fell a little after hearing his words. Perhaps, she was wrong about the fact that what he felt for Mikan was mere infatuation. Ruka, the gentle and calm animal-lover, was beating up his best friend over _her_ best friend, and the one he loved. Perhaps, she was holding on to hope just a little too much. Perhaps, she should just, let go. That would be for the better, wouldn't it?

Shoving those thoughts aside, Hotaru glared at Ruka. Indeed, he had every right to bear a grudge against Natsume; even she had planned to make Natsume pay, but in her own way. Ruka's actions disgusted her.

**BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!**

"You shut up Nogi. Your childish behavior and rash actions annoy me. This isn't going to help that idiot lying in the Intensive Care Unit. Besides, do you think she'll forgive you if she learnt about what you did to Hyuuga? I know that idiot inside out; she won't forgive you Nogi. Think about it; you've got more sense than you think you do. Leave us."

Ruka, stunned for a moment, glanced at Hotaru's stoic expression and back at Natsume before turning to leave, storming down the hallway as he left. Once certain that Ruka was out of sight, Hotaru cleared her throat and faced the fire-caster. Both stood facing each other in silence for a few seconds before she broke the silence.

"Healing Alices won't work on her as the Curse Alice has to be removed from her system completely. What do you say, Hyuuga?"

"Let me see her. I know what to do."

"Save her and I won't kill you like I had planned to."

"Leave it up to me."

* * *

**Review?:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 12:D**

**Hope you guys like it. A big thank you to reviewers and all! Please review this too:D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"_Healing Alices won't work on her as the Curse Alice has to be removed from her system completely. What do you say, Hyuuga?"_

"_Let me see her. I know what to do."_

"_Save her and I won't kill you like I had planned to."_

"_Leave it up to me."_

**Chapter 12**

Ruka dug his hands into his pockets as he stormed down the hallway, flashbacks on the 'conversation' he had earlier with Hotaru played in his mind. Sure, he was warm-hearted and a gentleman, but he regretted allowing a girl to talk to him in such a manner. Guys were guys after all, and their ego was probably their world.

**Flashback**

"… _Think about it; you've got more sense than you think you do. Leave us."_

**End of Flashback**

Ruka stopped in his tracks for a minute. He frowned as he felt a pang of hurt and regret as he recalled that scene; not because she had just insulted him, but it was more of the fact that he was the reason that Hotaru's eyes had seemed to be filled with disappointment at that time. He turned and glanced down the empty hallway before shrugging off the feeling. He shouldn't have felt that way because Mikan was the one he loved and nothing, or no one, else should matter... Right?

Ruka looked up and found himself in front of Mikan's private ward. She was transferred out of the Intensive Care Unit after Subaru Imai had managed minimize the amount of pain she was going through. He sighed before sliding the door open, wishing that he could do something to help her.  
He would have done anything for her, just to see her radiant smile.

He smiled sadly as Mikan lay on her bed semi-conscious; her eyes were barely open and her face was pale. He slid into the chair next to the bad and held her limp hand.

"Mikan…"

Ruka paused for a moment as he felt her fingers weakly curl around his. He smiled fondly at her and stroked her auburn hair. Mikan's lips moved, as if she was talking. No words proceeded out of her mouth, but a certain word did.

"… Natsume…."

Ruka could have sworn he heard his heart shatter upon hearing that from Mikan. He finally understood Mikan's love for Natsume. That was the confirmation that he had dreaded as the years passed ever since he met her. He stood up and gently placed her hand back by her side before turning to the door to leave. He had to get out, to be somewhere other than near Mikan, to clear his mind.

It was as if he couldn't breathe.

* * *

Yuka stood along the shore of a deserted beach alone as tears streamed down her face. She closed her eyes as the wind blew, caressing her hair as she inhaled slowly. The chilly sea water reached her knees but she was oblivious to the cold. Her mind was focused on her life. It didn't seem fair to her. Nothing in her life had seemed to go the way she had wanted to. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong in her life went wrong. It just wasn't fair.

Her loved one had died before she could graduate and be together with him. Yuka blamed the Academy for his death. He was the only reason why she had painstakingly set up the Anti-Alice Organisation. She had wanted revenge and it seemed to be going according to plan, until she learnt that her daughter was enrolled into the Academy, the very same Academy that had caused her loved one's death.

_She nearly killed her very own daughter._

The accusation repeated in her head over and over again. Yuka collapsed into water and covered her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

She remembered it all; her joy when she first held baby Mikan in her arms, her sadness when she had to leave Mikan with Grandfather to focus on the AAO and her anger when she found out that Mikan was the in fact, the infamous Shiro Neko. Most of all, she remembered the horror she went through the moment the icicles she had released to kill the Kuro Neko stabbed through Mikan. She remembered the Kuro Neko's struggle to stand up before scooping Mikan into his arms and bursting out the front door. The next thing she knew, her legs were bringing her further and further away from all that she had ever known; her daughter, the AAO, her life.  
There was no use in helping the Kuro Neko in any possible way. The curse in Mikan couldn't be removed; it was meant to be that way. It was meant to be planted into the Kuro Neko's body, not her daughter. The guilt was overwhelming, and the depression had sunk in deep.

She had to end it all.

Yuka gritted her teeth and prevented further tears from falling as she picked herself up. She retrieved the hand gun in her pocket and held it up to her temple. Soon enough, she would make up for her misdeeds. It was definitely better that way; no one would have to pay for her mistakes. She was going to be responsible for her actions this time around.

Yuka closed her eyes and smiled.

"Gomenasai… Mikan…"

The deafening sound of a gunshot was heard as Yuka fell.

xxx

"Okaa-san…" Mikan whimpered as her eyes flickered.

* * *

Natsume placed his hand on the wall of the hallway as support as he guided himself towards Mikan's ward. He didn't need directions despite the numerous wards located in the building; the school's infirmary was literally his second home. That was, until the Shiro Neko went on missions with him, reducing the amount of injuries sustained during missions and visits to the infirmary.

_I haven't thanked her properly for that before…_

As he neared the ward, the door of her ward slid open and Ruka stepped out. Natsume frowned in as Ruka ran towards the exit; that was a first.

"I think he's come to his senses."

Natsume turned and was surprised, though keeping it behind his stoic expression, to see Hotaru behind him on her duck scooter. She maintained her usual cold expression.

"Make sure he's okay," Natsume ordered.

"I would have shot you with my Baka Gun for talking to me like that," Hotaru retorted.

"You would have, but you wouldn't, because you love him."

Natsume smirked as Hotaru kept silent. Finally, after years of blackmailing and being humiliated by the photos she sold of his embarrassing moments, a hot favourite among fan girls, he had managed to checkmate her.

"Urusai Hyuuga. You save my idiot, I'll go after yours." Hotaru replied and drove towards the exit after Ruka, her duck scooter humming softly as it passed.

Natsume arrived at her ward, slid the door open and walked towards Mikan. She was in the same state as Ruka had last seen her, except for a single tear that streamed down her cheek. Natsume sat in the chair next to her bed and used his index finger to wipe her tear off.

"You look ugly when you cry, Polka."

At that moment, the curse acted up and Mikan writhed in pain. Her once peaceful face was now scrunched up as she gritted her teeth and her fingers were curled around the bed sheets tightly. It pained Natsume, knowing that he was helpless. He gently slipped his hand into hers and stroked her hair with his other hand.

"You're okay… You'll be fine… I promise you that," Natsume whispered.

Mikan's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly upon seeing Natsume by her side. Yes, she knew she was going to be alright, but only because Natsume was there, with her.

"You can be saved, but you need to be prepared and be strong. But knowing you, that wouldn't be a problem for you, eh Polka?" Natsume asked, flashing an extremely slight smile.

Mikan mustered her strength and grinned at Natsume.

"Hai…"

* * *

Ruka ran deep into the Northern Forest, hoping that Piyo wouldn't show up. Of course, he loved that gigantic yellow mutated chick, but now was not the time. He needed to be alone to for now. He eyed an oak tree and lay under it, his hands behind his head. Images of Mikan appeared before him as he stared blankly at the sky.

**Flashback**

"_Ruka-pyon!"_

_Ruka smiled as he turned to face Mikan. He loved the sound of her carefree and bubbly voice calling out to him._

"_Come on Ruka! Let's go get some Howalons!"_

_Ruka blushed as Mikan tugged his hand and dragged him towards the store. It was her small gestures and actions that made him feel special._

"_No Ruka! I'll pay! I'm a Double Star now! I have enough," Mikan spoke quickly as she trailed after Ruka away from the Howalon shop._

"_It's okay Sakura. It'll be my treat, for your hard work and promotion to a Double Star."_

"_Hai! Arigatou Ruka-pyon!" Mikan cheered as she hugged Ruka._

_He couldn't have been happier._

**End of Flashback**

Ruka sat up upon hearing a familiar humming sound. Great, more blackmailing, that was exactly what he needed to heal his broken heart.

Not.

He saw Hotaru approaching on her duck scooter and nodded in acknowledgement as she got off the scooter in front of him.

"Gomenasai Imai. I don't wish to have my pictures taken and plastered all over the school walls and sold for hundreds of rabbits now."

Ruka bit his lip upon realizing his sarcasm and how hurting his words were. He finally mustered the courage and looked at the inventor in the eyes. She nodded briefly.

"I can be a friend too."

"I'm sorry. I'm just…" Ruka sighed.

"I understand. I was just making sure you were alright," Hotaru answered softly.

They stood facing each other in silence. Ruka averted his eyes and seemed to have taken great interest in the leafy green grass below his feet. Soon enough, he couldn't take the pain any longer.

"Imai…" Ruka started. Hotaru looked at him questioningly.

"Could I just… I'm sorry… I just need one…" Ruka walked towards her and embraced her tightly.

Hotaru's heart skipped a beat as she felt Ruka's arms tighten around her. Honestly, she liked it, but she would never admit it of course. She simply nodded and returned the hug. They remained in this position in silence for a long time before Ruka pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Gomenasai, but thank you for that Imai," he smiled.

"You're welcome."

They sat down side by side under the oak tree and chatted for some time. For the first time, Hotaru placed her pride and cold façade aside. Ruka was surprised, but delighted to see her chuckle and hear some laughter from her. As time passed, he realized that he wasn't in love with Mikan, but infatuated with her; it pleased him upon realizing this. Hotaru smiled slightly and turned to Ruka upon noticing the silence between them. She found herself staring into his ocean blue eyes for sometime before he smiled handsomely at her.

"You should be like that all the time Imai," Ruka grinned.

Hotaru felt her cheeks getting hot and looked away.

"It's only for you to see," she whispered to herself.

But oh, did Ruka hear that.

"I heard that."

Hotaru refused to look at him, mostly because she was blushing. The great Hotaru Imai never lets anything pull her guard down, not even boys. Further silence enveloped the pair and Hotaru shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll take my leave now. I hope you feel better," Hotaru excused herself as she summoned her duck scooter which reappeared from behind the trees.

"Hey, wait up." Ruka held her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"What is it, bunny boy?"

"Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was something. You helped me realize that what I felt for Mikan wasn't real. I was infatuated with her, really badly. I just want to thank you again for helping me get out of that and I apologize for acting like a total jerk."

Hotaru smiled and inched closer to Ruka, tiptoed and gave him a peck on his cheek before leaving.

Ruka smiled as his heart pounded harder than ever before. Not even Mikan had ever made him feel this way. Now this, this could be real.

* * *

Mikan listened intently to Natsume and nodded gravely. She understood his instructions and was ready to execute them, despite the fact that she knew her life was on the line. She reasoned with herself that it was better trying than simply lying on bed all day, waiting for Death to come take her away. Besides, she wasn't ready to give up. Mikan Sakura never gave up. Natsume tightened his grip around Mikan's delicate hand before signaling to her to begin when she was ready.

She closed her eyes and focused. A familiar faint blue glow emitted from her body as she clenched her fist tightly. She began coughing out black blood, but Natsume knew that was to be expected. Using her Alice on the curse in her own body would result in great stress to her system. She had to be strong.

All of the sudden, the blue glow disappeared abruptly as Mikan writhed in pain, coughing violently as more black blood oozed out from the corner of her lips. Not once did Natsume flinch or turn his back on Mikan, not once, not when she needed him by her side the most.

"Come on Mikan, you can do this," he whispered, stroking her hair. "I'll buy you Howalons when you get better."

Mikan's lips curved upwards and Natsume smiled. _That's my girl._ A familiar blue glow emitted from Mikan once more and it glowed brighter than before. She was going to be alright.

The blue glow faded off, but her right fist continued emitting the faint glow. Mikan's eyes shot open and she gasped. Her right fist uncurled and revealed a black Alice stone; the curse Alice. Natsume smiled a genuine smile at Mikan and removed the stone from her.

"Have some rest Polka," Natsume whispered and Mikan nodded in response to this. He pressed the call button and summoned a nurse to check on Mikan's condition, just to make sure she was alright. He stared at the dull Alice stone in his palm and smirked as it went up in flames.

Mikan closed her eyes; a smile graced her lips.


End file.
